


Silent Lucidity

by Koshweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Threesome, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-21
Updated: 2008-11-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koshweasley/pseuds/Koshweasley
Summary: After a suspicious explosion, Ron is hospitalised in the new Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungo's.  Lee, now a prominent psychologist, is assigned to Ron's case.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Thanks to my betas:  Evil Auntie Snape  & Brighty18.
> 
> **_DISCLAIMER:  Any mistakes are my own. The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/ actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life._ **
> 
> Nurse Ballbricker is borrowed from the creator of the Porky's movies, with no profit being made from the writing of this story.  The title of the fic belongs to the fantastic band Queensryche (and also some band named Pink Floyd...).  No offense intended to them, either.
> 
> Rael and Tommy are borrowed from Wolfie’s great fic _Into the Long Dark_ and appear here with his kind permission.

 

 

Silent Lucidity  


  
  
  
  
 “We have three new patients in the Janus Thickey Ward, two in Dr. Quackenboss’ section and the other I put in your section, Dr. Jordan.”  
  
“Another one?  This is getting a bit out of hand, my ward is almost to limit as it is,” Lee answered.  “Can’t we put the patient in Gregory’s ward?”  
  
“I’m just as full as you are, Jordan,” Gregory drawled.  He shook his head, smoothing out his morning copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
“I put him in your ward, Jordan because I thought you might be his best chance.  I do believe you know him.”  
  
“Who is he?” Lee asked a bit apprehensively.  
  
“Weasley, Ronald Weasley.”  
  
“Ron?” Lee asked shocked.  
  
“If there is nothing else, I’ll call this meeting adjourned,” Doctor Griffith said.  
  
“Just one thing,” Dr. Lestrade chirped.  “Wouldn’t Jordon taking on a patient he knows be a conflict of interest?”  
  
Doctor Griffith, the head of Psychiatry in St. Mungos rolled his eyes.  “Perhaps if it were someone else, Lestrade.  My cardinal  concern here is the patient and I still believe Jordan is the best bet for this Ronald Weasley.  Meeting adjourned.”  
  
Before Dr. Lestrade could counter, the rest of the Psychiatric staff quickly pushed their chairs out and left the woman to huff in silence.  
  
~ ~ *~ ~   
   
“Ron, please sit down,” Lee said, standing with hand extended.    
  
Ron reached out, shaking Lee’s with vigour, his appearance wasn't that which Lee had come to know.  He was pale, thin and looked as if his dog had just died, although he was giving Lee a big smile; Lee knew it was a ruse.  “Merlin am I glad to see you, Lee.  Can you get me out of here?  I didn’t do anything.”  
  
Lee gestured for Ron to sit on the couch.  His office wasn’t large, not much bigger than a broom cupboard, to be truthful.  Lee’s desk sat at the back of the room, leaving just enough space for someone to squeeze between the desk and wall.  The sofa, though obviously there for comfort seemed enormous, making it impossible to fully open the door.  A single chair in front of Lee’s desk was the only other piece of furniture.  
  
Ron sat, then jumped up and moved to the picture opposite the couch, where a portrait of the now famous Quidditch World Cup match between the Chudley Cannons and the Pride of Portree hung.  “Bloody hell, how did you get this?”  
  
Lee stepped up next to Ron.  “I was there, actually.  A colleague of mine had an extra ticket and I couldn’t resist.  His brother was the one calling the game, so we got to sit in the call box, and as it was he let me call out the Pride’s team members.”  
  
“Better if you’d called out the Cannons, even still, I wish I could have been there.  How did Joey Jenkins look when he flew out?”  
  
“Why don’t we save that for another time, and talk a bit about why you’re here?” Lee said, his voice one of concern.  
  
Ron became immediately defensive.  “I didn’t do what they said I did, Lee.  I’m innocent.”  
  
“What say we have a seat and chat about what happened?” Lee said calmly.    
  
Ron sat on the sofa, his right leg immediately set to bouncing -  a point Lee didn’t miss.  “It’s all a big misunderstanding.  I was just trying to make a potion, kind of keep up on my skills.  I’m not so bad as long as I don’t have Snape shooting nasty looks and comments over my shoulder.  Anyway, I must have put too much of something in, because the next thing I knew I was in St. Mungos.”  
  
“Lucky you’re alright, really.”  
  
“I know, but try telling that to my parents - they had me chucked in here.”  
  
“How are your parents doing, by the way?” Lee asked, moving the subject briefly from Ron’s incident.  
  
“They think I’m barmy!”  
  
“Did your father get that job at the Ministry?”  Lee had been over to the Weasley’s house for Sunday tea at least twice a month for several years.  It started off as a guest of the twins, but after several months Molly started inviting him along with the family.  
  
“Nah, he said it didn’t matter though, there is supposed to be another job opening up soon and he’d get to work more closely with the Muggles.  It’s actually right up his broomstick.”  
  
“Hmmm, sounds like it was better he didn’t get it then.”  
  
“So, Lee can you get me out of here now?”  
  
“If it were up to me, Ron I’d let you out straight away; however, it’s not.  My head of ward won’t let us just release anyone, he wants to be in the…” Lee started in as supportive a tone as he had been trained to do.  
  
Ron shot off the couch.  “This is bloody insane!  I didn’t do anything wrong!”  
  
“I believe you, Ron,” Lee assured him.  “But for the time being…why don’t you tell me exactly what happened?”  
  
  
  
 ~ ~ *~ ~   
  
  
  
There was a small line outside Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes.  Apparently the twins’ latest creation, Bleeding Blow Pops, was the newest big seller.  Lee bumped his way through the sea of chattering children to the counter, where Fred stood cashing out a couple of brothers.  
  
“Wotcher, Lee,” Fred greeted.  “Be with you in two ticks, George is in the back room if you’d like, little less crowded there.”  
  
“Thanks,” Lee said, lifting the false counter top and moving through to the back room.  Stepping through the door he was nearly hit in the head by four boxes floating over to where George stood, packing more Bleeding Blow Pops.  
  
“Lee, to what do we owe this pleasure?” George asked, waving his wand more like a conductor than a shop owner.  
  
“My, but you two are busy,” Lee commented, ducking another set of boxes.  
  
“Sorry bout’ that,” George said, pulling down a box.  “Here, stand next to me and you’ll be out of the line of fire.  Care for a Bleeding Pop?”  
  
“Thanks, but no.  I was light headed for an entire day after that free sample you sent me.  I didn’t know I had so much blood in me.”  
  
“It’s the next generation of Nosebleed Nougats.”    
  
“They work beautifully, I’m sure Filch will ban them straight away.”  
  
“Too right, which his why we’re packaging them like regular blood pops,” George said, closing yet another box.  “So what can I do for the wizarding world’s best pea-si-ki-atrist?”  
  
“Ron.”  
  
“Oh,” George said somberly.  
  
“Don’t expect you know what happened?”  
  
“We’ve been so busy, haven’t had time to even go and see him.”  
  
“I can see that, and don’t give me that look, I know you didn’t mean it like is sounded,” Lee said watching a dozen or so pops being wrapped in plastic wrap.  “Do you know what happened then?”  
  
“Don’t know for sure, Mum said he blew himself up doing some potion or another.  I suppose he’s in your ward then?”  
  
“Yeah, he’s in mine,” Lee answered.  “Did she say what potion he was making?”  
  
“He had his old potions book out to a sleeping draught.  
  
“I don’t remember a sleeping draught having any  explosive properties,” Lee considered aloud.  
  
“Apparently the sod put some powdered dragons blood in the cauldron,” George said.  “He says he doesn’t remember what happened, but he’s been acting strangely for the last couple of weeks.”  
  
“Any idea why?”  
  
“None.  Fred reckons he needs to get laid,” George answered waving his wand to levitate a dozen or so more boxes to the doorway of the shop.  “I’d ask Harry, he probably knows.”  
  
“He blew himself up to get laid?” Lee asked, confused.  
  
“No.  Fred reckons he‘s been acting strange because he needs to get some.  We take the mickey out on him a lot, but you know it‘s all in good fun.  Lately though, he‘s been…well off.”  
  
“Okay, thanks,” Lee said, walking to the door.  “I better be getting back anyway, thanks for the chat.”  
  
  
  
~ ~ *~ ~   
  
  
“You’re diverting again.”  
  
“How can I do something I don’t know the meaning of?”  
  
“We’ve discussed it before, Ron.  Whenever you don’t want to discuss something you divert from the subject.”  
  
“I do not!” Ron said defensively.  “You’re always accusing me of doing things I don’t…I don’t know about.  I don’t know what you want from me!”    
  
“I just want to help you, Ron,” Lee said calmly.   
  
“Then bloody-well let me out of this freak house!” Ron shouted.  
  
“I don’t think you’re ready yet,” Lee replied.  He'd had already had this conversation with Ron on a regular basis, at least once a week.   It was one of the things he'd surprised himself with; the ablility to stay calm when someone was driving you completely mental.  When his emotions tell him to punch something or someone, he stays very calm.  
  
“Don’t you think I’m better suited to decide that?  
  
“This is what I mean by diverting, Ron,” Lee said, setting down his quill.  
  
Ron jumped up and started pacing, and grumbling about the injustice of his life.  
  
“We only have a short time left in our session.  What do you say we get back to the subject at hand?” Lee said.  
  
“I’m not barmy!” Ron shouted.  “I don’t belong here.”  
  
“I hear you have a new friend.  How is that going for you?”  
  
“I don’t have any new friends!” Ron snapped and sat down on the couch.  
  
“Nurse Ballbricker tells me you’ve been chatting up someone.”  
  
“Oh, him.  We’re not friends, we just had breaky together.”  
  
“You’ve had breakfast every day this week, from what I hear.  You two getting along okay?”  
  
“Me and Malfoy?” Ron scoffed.  “It was either eat with him or the Burbur sisters.  And if I have to listen to one more minute of how they have had half the Ministry in their beds I’ll bloody well hit them.  I mean, they look like skrewt dung.  I ask you, what self respecting bloke would bed that?”  
  
“Well still, Mr. Malfoy does seem an unlikely person for you to eat with, considering your past and all.”  
  
Ron waved his hands in the air.  “It was just breakfast, and we hardly spoke.”  
  
“Nurse Ballbricker said you two stayed up well into the witching hour chatting last night.”  
  
“Merlin’s bollocks, why doesn’t that nosy witch mind her own business.”  
  
“What did you two talk about?”  
  
“I don’t know, just stuff.”  
  
“Well I would expect you’d talked about a lot until that late hour,” Lee observed.  
  
“Nothing, we talked about nothing.  What’s the big deal?”  
  
“I didn’t say it was a big deal, I was just curious as to what two old enemies would talk about is all,” Lee said, his voice still an even, caring tone.  
  
“Quidditch I guess.  Can you believe he thinks the Appleby Arrows are going to win the Quidditch World Cup this year?  He’s totally barmy.”  
  
“Their new seeker is being hailed the best in half a century,” Lee said, writing on his parchment.  
  
“Bloody hell, are you two in league?  He said the same thing!” Ron said exasperated.  
  
Lee guffawed.  “Now that would be something wouldn’t it, me agreeing with a Malfoy.   What would _The Prophet_ say?”  
  
Ron harrumphed.  “Which is why I tried to set him straight.  Sure, the Arrows have good seeker, but the rest of their offense is bollocks.  Their beaters couldn’t hit a Bludger if it sat still in front of them.  And their Keeper is basically a cyclops.  I ask you, would McGonagall have kept Wood if he let that many Quaffles pass him by?”  
  
“Good point.  What did Draco say to that?”  
  
“He started sputtering about me being a fan of a has-been team, so I had to hit him.”  
  
“The nurse did say you two were in some sort of a tussle.  Did you two make up this morning at breakfast?”  
  
“I was quite set to eat my eggy-bread alone, when he sat down next to me.  He said the only other empty seat was next to Crowley and he didn’t want to hear about his infectious mole again.”  
  
“Can’t blame him there, not the best breakfast conversation.  Did you two get along at breakfast then?”  
  
Ron crossed his arms sternly.  “I assured him if he spoke dung about the Cannons again, I’d give him a shower of porridge.”  
  
“Good to be straight forward on such a questionable topic for the two of you.  What did he say?”  
  
“The barmy git, said ‘As long as I cleaned him up.’  What do you suppose he meant by that?”  
  
A soft buzzer sounded calling their session to a close.  “Well that means our time is up.”  
  
“Can I go home now?”  
  
“Why don’t we talk about that in our next session, and perhaps stick to the topic at hand too.”  
  
There was a knock at the door and an orderly opened it to take Ron back to his ward.  Ron stood up and walked sadly over to the tall burley man.     
  
“Fleming, after you take Ron back I’d like to speak to you if you have a few?” Lee asked.    
  
Fleming nodded taking Ron by the arm and walked him back to his ward.  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ *~ ~   
  
  
               _You are cordially invited to our annual Spring celebration  
                 here at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes.  
      
               **Who:**      You  
  
               **When:**   May 16  at 9 pm   
  
               **Where:**   We already said, W.W.W._  
  
                  
"Don't write it like that."  
  
"Why not?  Just a bit of humour, Fred."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"You used to appreciate sarcasm."  
  
"Still do, George.  Just tryin' to help."  
  
"Thanks.  I'm touched, Fred.  Really."  
      
"Any time, bro.  Continue."  
  
"May I?"  
  
"Yeah, and hurry it up.  We have to work on this syrup."  
  
"Git.  Now, where were we?  Ahhh..."  
  
  
              _**What to wear:**   Clothing optional ;)  
  
  
      
                Come to the alley entrance, and knock three times.  Food and  
                drinks are provided, as are the All New Weasley Toys for your   
                enjoyment.    
  
                We’re confident that you will find the  new additions to our adult toy line most stimulating, as you’re sure to find out...)_  
  
"A bit redundant again, innit?"  
  
"Repetition for emphasis, Fred.  If you don't like it, have a go."  
  
"No need to get snippy."  
  
"I am NOT being _snippy_.  Men don't get _snippy_ "  
  
"Right.  I'll keep quiet and let you finish, bro."  
  
"Finally."  
  
                _**R.S.V.P. ASAP**   Must have your invitation with you for admittance.  
  
  
                 Brought back by popular demand, we have the  
                 sorting hat! _  
  
"There."  
  
"About time."  
  
"Stuff it, Fred."  
  
  
~~*~~   
  
  
  
_Knock Knock Knock_  
  
“Lee!  Glad you could make it,” Fred greeted, wearing a sports brief that had been manufactured by the famed Muggle company _Justus Boyz._  
  
“I trust I’m not the first to arrive,” Lee said, handing Fred his invitation.  
  
“No, that award goes to Towler, as usual.  Come in, take off something,” Fred said, stepping out of the way.  
  
“Interesting, I don’t remember your back room being this large,” Lee observed, toeing off his boots.    
  
“When you take all the boxes and potion ingredients out, there…well there still wasn’t enough room so we’ve engorged it a bit.  
  
George sauntered over to the door as Fred was closing it behind Lee.  “Wotcher, mate!  Here, have a drink.”  
  
“Thank you,” Lee said, looking around the semi-crowded room.  “No girls this year?”  
  
“We didn’t invite any this year,” George said, his words a bit slurry.  “If the great maker intended for men to have sex with women he would have given them all cocks.”  
  
“George, over here,” someone called from across the room, which had been enchanted to resemble like their campsite at the Quidditch World Cup, when they met up with Cedric.  
  
George bowed and walked through the maze of tents.  “Which one you in, Rael?”  
  
“The black one of course!  And hurry up, Tommy is getting pissed,” Lee heard Rael shout, over the many other voices chattering on.  
  
“Rael and Tommy?  You’ve invited them?” Lee asked, a bit of shock in his voice.  “And what in Merlin name has George been drinking?  
  
Fred shook his head, in amusement or annoyance, Lee couldn’t quite tell.  “No idea, every time he gets around those two vampires, he gets all…I don’t know…bats.  He has the hots for Rael.”  
  
“Aren’t you two still…”  
  
“Oh, yeah, but I know how much he likes Rael.  And, as long as I don’t hassle him about shagging the vampire he doesn’t get narked off at me for shagging a wolfling.”  
  
“Wolfling?” Lee asked, walking with Fred to the clothing drop off table.  
  
“Bill,” Fred smiled wickedly.  
  
“You’re shagging Bill?” Lee asked, removing his cloak.  
  
“Well not full out, but while George is messing around with the vampires, if Bill’s around…you know.  Besides, Bill last loads longer than George - he’s coming after like a minute inside me.”  
  
“He always was a quick shooter, but he can go more than once.  Or at least he used to be able to,” Lee observed.  
  
“Well, not all the time.  Wotcher, Rémy,” Fred greeted as the blonde haired man walked up to them.  
  
“Bonjour, Monsieur Weasley, Monsieur Jordon.  We ves vondering ven the festivities vould commence?”  
  
“Lee here is our last, no offense mate…” Fred said.  
  
“None taken,” Lee quickly added.  
  
“…invitee to arrive, so we can get on with the party,” Fred said, grinning wickedly and moving both Lee and Rémy to the front of the line of tents.  
  
George was waving his wand, and standing at a centrally located table, in full view of all the tents.  Fred walked up to stand next to his twin.  
  
“We’re all here,” Fred murmured to George.  
  
“I’ve got all the names in the sorting hat,” George said.  
  
“Shall we?” Fred asked.  
  
“I yield to you, as always,” George winked.  
  
“You will after tonight at least,” Fred murmured, picking up a glass and tapping it sharply with his wand.    
  
All sixteen guests stopped talking and gave their attention to Fred.  “Thank you all for coming to our annual Spring Fling.  We’ve been busy creating new products for our Adult Wizards Line.”  
  
George gave a loud, whoop to Fred’s statement, and dropped the Sorting hat - which gave a gruff ouch.  
  
“We’ve even managed to nick the Sorting Hat, as we did last year,” George said loudly.  Fred handed him a vial of Pepper Up, to sober his twin up, which he had conjured with a quick flick of his wand.  
  
“Everyone’s name has been added to the Sorting Hat,” Fred continued.  “Like last year, you need only sit on the stool, and the Great and Knowledgeable Hat shall give you your partner, or partners as the case may be.  Now we have in the official Weasley Wizarding Weezes Fun Box, the names of the products you are to experiment with.”  
  
“I trust these have been fully tested before tonight,” Tommy interrupted Fred.  “I only ask because of that nasty rash I got last year.  Being one of four vampires here tonight, just want to make sure there are no garlic components in these products.”  
  
Freds smile grew.  “Yes, that was an unfortunate side effect we hadn’t thought of, and you will find in our catalogue that the Make Your Cock a Cock has been removed of all clerically blessed silver and garlic.  We’ve double and quadrupled our research into the background of all ingredients.  All our products are now vampire and werewolf friendly, unless otherwise described on the packaging.”  
  
“Every new product here tonight is user friendly to vampire and werewolves,” George added.  
  
“Thank you George.”  
  
“Any time.”  
  
“After you have your partner / partners, one of you will grab the name of the product you will be using.  We have eight new products, so if you’d like to try more than one, you may choose another after everyone has had a chance to get one.  Now - if there are no questions, grab a drink, sit on the stool and have fun!”  
  
There was an excited round of applause, and Rael grabbed a goblet, clearly marked Vampire safe, and sauntered up to the stool.  “I shall go first.”  
  
George, who had rounded the table, held the sorting hat above Rael’s head.  “Let the games begin!”  
  
“Oooh, just like the Quidditch World Cup,” Colin Creevy murmured, to Rémy.  “This is sooooo, exciting.”  
  
 _Mmmm, you again, yes I can see you are a man of strength and passion_ ,” the sorting hat said.  _“Your passion has to be complimented by two, but which two?_ ”  The sorting hat sat on Rael’s head silently, moving his mouth from left to right, clearly thinking it over.    
  
 _“I know, the one’s for you must be of like strength, so it shall be…Remus Lupin and George Weasley!”_  
  
Rael rolled his eyes up to look at the brim of the Sorting Hat, which sat on top of his head.  “A wolf?”  
  
 _“You can’t catch anything from him,_ ” the hat said.  
  
“Very well, we have our first paring.  One of you…never mind, George has already picked your products.  He’s not wasting time.  Who’s up next?” Fred asked, taking the hat from his twin, assuming the job of hat handler.  
  
Colin was the next to sit on the chair and was paired up with Zacharias Smith.  Their product was the Stamina Syrup.    
  
Lee was the next to sit, by pressure from Fred.  He was sorted with Bill and Fred, a point clearly being enjoyed by the remaining guest.    
  
“I’ll  save you two the trouble of choosing a product,” Bill said, dipping his hand in the Weasley Box.    
  
“What did you get?” Tommy all but shouted.  
  
“Yeah, let us all know,” shouted someone from the back of the excited lot of near-starkers men.  
  
Bill’s smile told everyone he was all for his product pick.  “Legimency Lube!”  
  
“Wicked!” Dennis Creevy grunted.  
  
“How Legimency are these?” Lee asked cautiously, as he was steered to the last tent in the row.  “That is to say, one of your brothers is a patient of mine.”  
  
“Nothing to fear, mate,” Fred assured him.  “The Legimency Lube only allows the users to feel what his partners are feeling.”  
  
“You mean,” Bill stopped at the tent door, pulling it closed behind the three,  “that  we’ll feel an orgasm from not only ourselves but from the others too?”  
  
“Not only that, but you’ll know what it feels like to not only be up mine, or Lee’s bum and but what it feels like to have you up your bum,” Fred grinned from ear to ear.  “My favourite of all our creations, I might add.”  
  
“So it doesn’t go into our minds then?” Lee asked.  
  
“No, just our organs,” Fred winked.  “No worries, Doctor Jordan.”  
  
Bill moved behind Lee and started sucking on his left ear.  “I want you inside me, Lee,” he whispered.  “I’ve been on the receiving end of Fred once before and he can be a bit too aggressive.”  Bill snaked his hands between Lee’s shirt and trousers, slipping down and grasping his rapidly rising cock.  
  
Fred, watching his older brother undress his best mate, quickly shucked his kit.    
  
“Bloody hell, what you got in here - a Bludger?” Bill asked.  Lee tilted his head to the side, allowing Bill better access to his neck.  
  
“That’s what I call it,” Lee whimpered.  
  
“I’ll take Fred then,” Bill said abruptly.  “No offense but I doubt that will fit inside me.  I’ve only shagged two blokes before.”  
  
“No worries, I can take the Bludger.  I was a beater after all.”  Fred replied from behind his older brother, whose trousers he was in the process of removing, “But I suggest we take this to the bed after we’re all nice and starkers.  And Bill, you should be in the middle of our little three-some.”  
  
“I wouldn’t say…little,” Lee observed.  “The size of the cock you’re pressing into my back isn’t anything to dismiss.”  
  
“Enough fore-play,” Bill announced.  With a wave of his wand they were standing starkers, cock to back to back.  “Shall we?”  
  
Bill pulled Fred to the bed, and started snogging the breath out of him while spreading his legs.  
  
“Oi?  Mmmm...what's...the...rush,” Fred asked, trying to pull out from under his brothers grip.  
  
  
“Yeah, mate,” Lee said, sliding up behind Bill and softly rubbing his back.  “We have all night.”  
  
Bill released Fred's mouth and turned to look at Lee.  “Too much talk, not enough action.”  
  
Lee grabbed his cock and tapped it several times against Bill buttocks.  “Hand over the lube,” he said.  
  
Bill moved off Fred, a look of panic written on his face.  “You get him,” Bill said pointing to his brother.  
  
“Yeah, you're the big strong one of the lot,” Fred teased, pushing Bill down on his back and straddling his legs.    
  
Lee watched as Fred began sucking hard on Bill's neck, a move Lee knew from past experience, drove Bill into a sexual frenzy.  Bill moved his neck to the side giving Fred more room, while his legs started moving frantically under his brother.  Lee opened the jar of lube, squeezing a healthy amount in his palm and setting the jar on the bed next to Fred.    
  
Bill was now thrusting his pulsing cock up against Fred's belly, moaning loudly.  Lee thought for a moment that they should put a silencing charm on the room, but decided against it as the moans from the outside began permeating the canvase walls.  He wasn't sure who was in the next tent, but from the sounds of the shouts and moans he decided it sounded loads better than the nine – hundred dial on the Wizard Wireless.  
  
As Fred moved slowly down Bill's chest, leaving small bites along his way toward Bill's main organ, Lee began slicking up his cock, letting it moved between his fingers.  As Fred sucked Bill into his mouth, Lee massaged his arse with two slick fingers.  Fred moved his legs wider, giving Lee room to insert his fingers, and gave a grunt when Lee pushed three fingers deep inside him with a single thrust.    
  
Lee was still sitting next to Bill's legs while he set a steady pace of fucking Fred with his fingers.  Meanwhile, Bill gripped Fred's hair pushing him up and down on his cock.  Somtimes Bill could be a bit too agressive while shagging, a characteristic which was enhanced - not for the better in most cases – by the bite from _Greyback._   Fred did manage to pull off his brothers cock, once Bill howled his orgasm into Fred's mouth.    Fred pulled off his brother's half hard cock, licking his lips with a satified expressions.  Turning to Lee, Fred motioned for him to lie next to Bill.  
  
Lee did as requested, watching as Fred rubbing his hard cock against Bill's softening one, simultaneously fondling Bill's furry chest.  Bill was still breathing heavily as he came down from the high of his orgasm.    
  
Although Bill was the oldest of the Weasley children, he was very needy when it came to sex.  He liked to be touched before and after his orgasm, especially after.  He'd pout for hours if you didn't rub his body while he recovered from a mind blowing orgasm.  It could be an inconvienence if you were tired after he got off, but that was part of his charm.  
  
Still frotting against his brother, Fred shared a musky, lustful kiss with Lee.  Lee asumed that Bill was done when Fred moved into place over him, and felt slick fingers ghosting around his opening.  
  
"Ready?" Fred whispered, into Lee's mouth.  
  
"Oh yeah," Lee smiled.  For the last ten minutes or so Lee had been uncertain whether or not he wanted to attempt using the _lube_.  After all these two men above him were brothers of his patient, and he couldn't ethically divulge any informaion about Ron's case.  On the other hand he was completely intrigued with the bit of magic the twins had come up with; feeling simultaneiously what it felt like to have his cock push through himslef and his partner.  The twin's ingenuity still amazed him after all these years.  
  
Fred moved up Lee's chest, tapping his long freckeled cock against Lee's lips.  Lee had to laugh at the carnal look in Fred's eyes.  It was always Lee's unduing.  Fred pushed the head of his cock into Lee's mouth and Lee quickly lapped at the precome seeping from his slit.  
  
Bill lifted Lee's legs into the air wrapping them around his shoulders, or at least it seemed that way to Lee, who was still busy getting reaquainted with Fred's cock.  Both Lee and Bill cried out in pain and moaned loudly as Bill pushed his renewed hard cock deep inside Lee.  The sensation was incredible to Lee.  He'd been shagged by Bill before, but this...gods he hadn't known he was this tight and...warm.  
  
Bill gripped Lee's legs tighter, not moving.  A point which Lee appreciated very much, as his senses were in overdrive.  He wasn't sure whether to grunt in pain, or moan in ecstacy.  
  
"Brilliant, isn't it?" Fred asked.  
  
"Fu-fuck, yeah," Bill and Lee both stuttered.  
  
Lee forced his eyes to open, although they probably only _slitted_.  Fred was grinning like a proud parent over him.   
  
Fred turned to his older brother.  "Start shagging, Bill, it's mind blowing."  
  
Before Lee could catch his breath, Bill did as Fred suggested, pulling back quickly and pushing forward slowly.  Lee's head moved back against the pillow as he shouted out.  He only just registered Fred kissing his way around Lee's neck and chest, as Bill set a quick fast pace, which was anything but steady.  If Bill was feeling anything like Lee, he could understand why Bill's pace was irratic.  
  
When a hand closed over his cock and squeezed Lee thought he would shoot then and there.  Fred had simply cast a spell around his cock and bollocks, pulling them tight and staving off his orgasm.  From Bill's growling he was sure Fred had saved him from another premature ejaculaion.  
  
"Sorry mates, but we still have one to join."  With that Fred held up Lee's cock, positioning himself over it, although Lee was only guessing, as he couldn't open his eyes for confirmation.    
  
Suddenly, he, Bill, and Fred yelled out in pain as Fred seated himself fully on Lee's cock.  The yells quickly turned to... _Ooohhh's_ and then again to shouts of pain, returning to moans of ecstasy.  
  
"FuckingbloodyhellFred!"  Bill barked, smacking Fred hard in the back, a point Lee knew as he also felt the smack across his back.  "I told you...ooohhh gods...unnhnn...I told you I couldn't...ahhh...take him."  
  
"Ju-just...fuck!" Fred groaned.  "Just shut it and ride it...out."  
  
It took about five minutes, and a couple of more hits from Bill, for them to all get accustom to the sensations enough for anyone to move.  Lee felt as though he had Bill _and_ himself up inside him, and he wasn't sure at all if he liked it, but then again he was also feeling the pulsing of three hard cocks.  Yeah, he could get to like this product.  
  
"Bill recovered first, as he pulled out slowly, drawing gasps from them all, pushing back in fast and hard.  Lee tightly gripped the bed covers with his hands as Bill slammed into him, which pushed him up inside a moaning Fred.  Fred braced his hands against Lee's shoulders, his cock rubbing through the hairs on Lee's stomach.  If it were not for the cock rings Fred had conjured, Lee was sure he'd have shot already.    
  
Bill was now slamming frantically inside Lee, grunting and whimpering with every thrust; Fred was only a muffled contiunous moan.  Lee could feel everyone’s impending orgasms.  Lee felt almost completely helpless as he was unable to do anything but...be shagged...and shag.  It was the stragest feeling, and Lee only had a brief half second to even consider it as one last hard thrust from Bill pulled all three of their orgasms from them simultaniously.  
  
Lee wasn't sure when they had all pulled out and laid down, but he was brought out of his stupor when Fred began licking his face.  
  
"Wh-what?" Lee said, confused.  
  
"I shot all over your face."  
  
Lee closed his eyes, smiling.  After what they'd just did, if Fred wanted to lick him from head to toe he was all for it.  
  
"Knut for your thoughts," Fred whispered.  
  
"B...br...brilliant!" Lee gasped.  
  
"Fu-fucking brilliant!" Bill agreed, pulling his trousers on.   
  
Lee leaned up on the bed.  "Oi?  Where you off to so fast?"  
  
"Got to get some beef before those vampires take it all," Bill said, quickly pulling his belt tight and moving through the door, clad only in his trousers.  "See you out there."  
  
Lee turned to look at Fred, his heart beginning to thump harder again, Fred was also leaning up on his elbows.  "Are we going to have to break up another race-oriented fight over, rare steak?"  
  
"Git!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
  
~ ~ *~ ~   
  
  
  
Lee walked down the hall to the patient cafeteria.  Lunch was nearly finished, but he hoped to observe Ron interacting with his lunch companion.    He spotted Ron straight away as he entered the small cafeteria.  He was sitting in the back table, a point he’d noticed on several occasions.  Ron had always sat at the back of rooms out of eye sight of most if not all others who occupied said rooms.  
  
Ron noticed Lee the minute he walked into the room.  Lee smiled when Ron had rolled his eyes.    
  
“Ron, how are you this morning?” Lee greeted.  
  
“Jordan,” Ron said sharply.   
  
“Are you upset with me for something?” Lee asked, a little taken aback.  
  
“We were just having a quiet breakfast, until you Apparated in,” Ron said, a bit venomously.  
  
“I’m sorry to interfere with your meal.  I was passing by and thought I’d say good morning to you both.”  
  
“Draco’s not much for chatting in the morning,” Ron said.  “We mostly just eat, and he complains about how much I eat.”  
  
“I will leave you to it then.  Gentlemen,”  Lee excused himself and left the room for his office.  He had much to do before his session with Ron later that day.  
  
  
~ ~ *~ ~   
  
  
There were two soft knocks on the door.  “Come in.”  
  
Fleming opened the door and stepped in, alone.  
  
“Where is Ron?”   
  
“Nurse Ballbricker wanted to come and tell you personally but she had her hands full with the other patients.  There was an incident with Mr. Weasley about an hour ago,” Fleming said, sitting down in the chair in front of Lee’s desk.  
  
“What kind of incident?”   
  
Fleming smirked, and steepled his hands in front of his face.  “It would seem that young Messr Weasley and his mate - Draco, were having a wanking party when nurse Ballbricker entered Messr Weasley’s room.”  
  
“Where they?  What happened then?” Lee asked, intrigued.    
  
“She told Weasley to stop immediately, but apparently Draco told him to finish, Ron said he wanted to shoot his boys on to Draco’s spent cock and then stood up and started shouting at Ballbricker for entering their room without knocking, and that what he did with his spare time was none of her bloody business.”  
  
“Did he now?” Lee said, a little taken aback.  
  
“That’s not all.  She got good and narked off once he told her that what she’d just witnessed was as close to a shag that she’d ever see.”  
  
Lee let out a guffaw.  
  
“She took out her wand to subdue him, and he…erm…pulled his trousers down, flashed her there and then.  Fortunately, I had been outside the room,” Fleming leaned in to Lee’s desk.  “I didn’t want her to hear me laughing.  Truth be told, Weasley’s probably right; and hung.”  
  
Lee shook his head, trying not to laugh outright.  “That may or may not be true, but that kind of outburst is uncalled for.”  
  
“I agree, but she bloody well had it coming, not from Weasley, but surely from the rest of the wizarding male world.”  
  
“Where is he now?”  
  
“He’s been bound to his bed, and told that Malfoy will not be allowed in his room again.”  
  
“Perhaps I can go down and have a special session with him in his room,” Lee said.  
  
Fleming stood up.  “Just be careful - Ballbricker is in a right state.”  
  
“Thank you, I’ll remember that, and bring her some sweets.”  
  
“Just make sure they’re from Honeydooks and not Weezes.  By the way, what new product did you three get the other night?”  
  
Lee smirked widely.  “Legimency Lube.  You?”   
  
“We had a Slicky Ste Sleeve and Stamina Syrup.”  
  
Lee grabbed his file on Ron and stepped around his desk to stand next to Fleming.  “Who were you with again?  Everyone seemed to break up when we had the feast after.”   
  
“Diggle.  For an older bloke he’s a right kinky bastard.”  
  
“How did the syrup work?” Lee asked, between guffaws as they walked down the hallway toward the lifts.    
  
“I could barely walk until I got here to work this morning.  I was out of Pepper-up Potion.”  
  
“Merlin‘s tits, I’ll have to get a jar of that,” Lee said, with a wicked smile.  
  
The lift opened immediately once they stood in front of the it, and they stepped into the empty car.  
  
“If you’re going to Wheezes, you might want to pick up a jar of Wanking Crème and perhaps a Slicky Ste for Ron,” Fleming laughed.  
  
Lee looked at the top of the lift, thoughtfully.  “Now that would be something to see, how the Wanking Crème worked for Draco and Ron.”  
  
The lift doors opened to the Janus Thickey ward, and the two stepped out.  They walked in silence to the door of Lee’s section.  
  
“I have to go down to the cafeteria now, Ron’s missed lunch.  They should have something mushy I will be able to feed him lying down,” Fleming said, not hiding his annoyance.    
  
“Okay, I’ll just go in and see how he’s doing.”  
  
“Oh, and it was nice to see that wonderfully dark chest of yours again.  Too bad they don’t let you walk around shirtless,” Fleming leered at Lee.  
  
“Thanks - you too,” Lee blushed.  “And seeing you…eh, _half_ dressed, I couldn’t help notice you’ve been working out again.”  
  
Fleming smiled back and walked down the hall, holding his arms out and flexing his buttocks, which could be seen through his far too tight trousers.  
  
“Actually,” Lee called up the hall, and started into a jog.  “I’d better go with you, I can see Ballbricker through the window and she’s still in a right state.”  
  
Fleming smiled and stepped slightly to the side, making room for Lee.  “What do you say we take the stairs, I see that looney Lovegood is queued up to the lift.”  
  
“Sure, one can always use more _exercise_ ,” Lee said.  
  
Fleming held open the stairwell door for Lee, glancing around to see if anyone saw them, then followed Lee through the door.  The chatted lightly for a floor or two, (  St. Mungos had under gone a large reconstruction after the war to accommodate all the casualties ) and when he was sure they were alone in the stairwell, Fleming pushed Lee to the wall, crashing his lips to Lee’s.  Lee opened his mouth, accepting Fleming’s tongue.  The two frantically opened each others trousers, pushing their hands inside and grabbing the others erect cock.  
  
“Wish I had that bloody wanking crème now,” Fleming moaned into Lee’s mouth.  
  
“Don’t need it,” Lee said, pushing Fleming to his knees.    
  
Fleming didn’t waist any time as he took Lee’s cock to the hilt.  
  
A bolt of excitement shot through Lee.  His head flew back, hitting the wall a bit too hard, but the sensations from Fleming far out-weighed the pain in his head.  Fleming grasped the base of Lee’s cock and squeezed hard, engorging the head of it.  He ran his tongue hard around the head, and sucked it roughly.  
As Lee became more vocal, Fleming released his grip and began bobbing his head up and down Lee’s shaft. He reached for his wand and cast a quick silencing charm on the landing they now occupied. Dropping his wand, he started massaging Lee’s bollocks, and simultaneously finding a faster pace on Lee’s shaft.  
  
“Oh, Merlin that’s…feels…not going to last,” Lee moaned.  
  
Fleming stopped sucking for a moment, but started stroking with his free hand.  “Just let it go, Doctor.”  
  
Lee looked down at that man kneeling before him, his cock moving in and out of Fleming’s mouth.  The sight, and the sensations were too much together and he started pumping the man’s mouth full of his seamen.  He let out a low growl, and grabbed Fleming’s long dark hair, thrusting his cock to the back of the man’s throat.  Fleming continued to suck as best he could, and did manage to capture all of Lee’s release.  
  
Lee released his hold on Fleming’s head, and allowed the man to stand up.  Their lips found each other again, and they kissed hard, lips exploring the inside and outside of each others mouths.  
  
“Pull me,” Fleming moaned into Lee’s mouth.  Lee grabbed hold of Fleming’s twitching cock, quickly finding a steady fast pace.  They continued to kiss hard, Lee tasting his salty release in Fleming’s mouth.  
  
A door a few floors below them opened and the two stopped momentarily.  “That’s just Hartwell and Yeardleigh,” Fleming whispered.  “They’ll be on the second floor, don’t stop, I was getting close.”  
  
Lee continued stroking Fleming, but their kissing took on a more light and quiet pace.  Fleming’s breathing started to come erratic.   “They’re getting closer,” he whispered.  
  
“Just a…Merlin tighter…that’s it…I’m getting…,” Fleming moaned.  “Kiss me,” he squeaked, and Lee did simultaneously feeling the warm sticky liquid shooting onto his fingers, stomach and spend cock.  He kept his and Fleming’s mouths together, drinking in the man’s shouts of ecstasy and continued stroking every bit of his release.  When it became obvious they were only a floor away from being seen, the two broke apart.  They started walking up the stairs when Hartwell called up after them.  
  
“Oi, that you Doctor Jordan?”  
  
Unable to cast a cleaning charm, Lee quickly and covertly tucked in his shirt and zipped his trousers up.  “What’s that?” he asked, panting.  
  
“You sound out of breath, you feeling alright?” Hartwell asked, and he and Yeardleigh walked quickly up the stairs to catch up with the two men.  
  
“Try walking fifteen flights of stairs and see how you’re breathing?” Fleming said defensively, but not overly, thus giving away what they’d just been up to.  
  
“Good point,” Yeardleigh said, smiling.  “You two off to the cafeteria?”  
  
“As a matter of fact we are,” Lee said, turning back up the stairs and inconspicuously licking his thumb and finger clean.  
  
“Mind if we walk along?” Yeardleigh asked.  
  
“Not at all,” Lee and Fleming said together.  
  
Yeardleigh stepped in line next to Lee.  “I didn’t see you at the morning meeting, Lee.”  
  
“Yeah, I got to work a little late.  I was up until the wee hours working on a report I’d put off all weekend.”  
  
  
  
~ ~ *~ ~      
  
  
  
Nurse Ballbricker was still in a state when Lee entered the ward, carrying both Ron’s lunch and some chocolates for the fired-up nurse.  “Nurse Ballbricker,” Lee addressed her.  
  
“Doctor!  I assume that worthless orderly has informed you of the situation regarding your patient?”  
  
“Fleming,” Lee said, showing emphasis on his name.  “Has indeed informed me of the situation.  And I would appreciate it if we didn’t talk ill of our staff here at the hospital in front of the patients.”  
  
The older nurse gritted her teeth, clearly at odds with the doctor.  
  
“Here, I was in the cafeteria and remembered you liked these Cockroach Clusters.  I thought you’d enjoy them.”  Lee’s tactic worked beautifully as her face changed immediately.  
  
“Why thank you very much, doctor.  You will find Ron in the Isolation room, we had to put him there for his unruly behaviour.  He was starting to get out of hand, and he left us with no alternative.  Not to mention he punched a wall.”  
  
“He punched a wall?” Lee asked, clearly shocked.   “Seems to be a lot of anger building up in him suddenly.”  
  
“Can’t for the life of me figure our why, as he was wanking.”  The nurse took her chocolates and with out another word left Lee to himself.  
  
Lee walked over to the seclusion room.  Looking inside he could see Ron lying there starring at the ceiling.  With two taps of his wand, the door swung open and he entered.    
  
“Will you tell that barmy mudblood to let me go!” Ron barked at Lee.  
  
Lee closed the door behind him, which automatically locked.  With another wave of his wand, the binds that held Ron’s hands disappeared allowing him to sit up, but the leg straps kept him on the bench.  
  
“Oi, Jordan!”  
  
“Ron, you seem to be a bit out of sorts today, is everything okay?”  
  
‘Other than that barmy bitch barging into my room uninvited and then tying me up on this bed?  Between you and me I think she hates poofs, and she just wanted to see me starkers on a bed.”  
  
Lee walked over to Ron’s bed and handed him a plate of kidney pie.  “It looks to me like you’ve all your clothes on.  Here is some dinner for you, eat up before it gets cold.”  
  
Ron started shoveling the pie into his face, barely using any utensils.  “Datz uz you got ear.”  
  
“I wasn’t aware you and Draco were…that intimate,” Lee said, pulling up a chair which was the only other piece of furniture in the dull beige room.  
  
Ron swallowed heavily, almost choking on the amount of food he’d stuffed in his mouth.  “We aren’t.  It was - just a thing is all.  You know like in school, just getting our rocks off is all.  No harm done, till that nutter barged in on us.”  
  
“Did Draco get as upset as you did?” Lee asked.  
  
“Humm?” Ron asked, pushing another couple of forkfuls of pie into his mouth.  
  
“You got very upset and lashed out at nurse Ballbricker.  Did Draco get as upset?”  
  
“No, he said I should just finish and ignore her.  He’d already shot his load, Merlin it took like a minute, two tops.  No wonder he hasn’t been with anyone for so long,” Ron observed.  “Anyway, he doesn’t mind if anyone watches him wank, but for me it’s a bit of a private thing.  You know?”  
  
“Has anyone ever watched you wank before?”  
  
“No way!  What do you take me for, a perv?”  
  
“It’s just that I remember back at Hogwarts we had at least four blokes in a room and it was hard not to see, or hear anyone for that matter, wanking.  We walked in on each other in the showers on more than one occasion.”  
  
“Well, I guess there was that kind of thing, but not outright.”  
  
“What about Dean Thomas, did you ever walk in on him?”  
  
“Dean?”  Ron stopped eating, clearly thinking back to his school days.  “Actually, now that I think of it he was always in the shower with Neville.”  Ron let out a hearty guffaw.  “Neville always said it was because the dark showers of our dorm made him nervous.  But more than once I walked in on them, and each of them had their hands on the other’s cocks.”  Ron had another fit of guffaws.  “Poor Nev, he’d get so embarrassed.”  
  
“Did they ever walk in on you wanking?” he asked, chewing on a loose piece of skin on his lower lip.  
  
“I guess, so.  But they were decent enough to turn and leave me to it.”  
  
“Ever had anyone help you with a wank in the showers?” Lee asked, studying Ron’s expressions closely.    
  
“Bloody hell, no!  I was too nervous for that.  Besides, who’d want to?  Dean had Neville and Seamus was with that barmy Hufflepuff.  Don’t know how they managed it, but she was up in our dorm a good many times.”  
  
Ron started shoveling the last of his kidney pie in his mouth, also taking a large gulp of water, which Lee had conjured only minutes ago.  “What about Harry?  Did he ever walk in on you, or did you and he ever help each other out with that?”  
  
Ron stopped chewing and looked at Lee, in a way Lee had not previously experienced.  Ron looked genuinely…crazed.  In one quick motion Ron threw his plate at Lee, missing him by a few centimeters.  The glass of water hit Lee fully in the chest.  He was so shocked by Ron’s sudden outburst that he couldn’t quite make out what Ron was shouting.  He stood up and took as step away as Ron was frantically pulling at the bids that held his legs.  He was spitting food and water all over his legs and the bed, glaring menacingly at Lee for a second or two.  The entire incident happened in less than a minute, but through Lee’s eyes it had lasted several long minutes.  
  
“Nox!” Lee said.  
  
The lights suddenly went out.  Lee heard a distinct thud and then the room was quiet.  
  
“Lumos,” Lee said softly.  Ron lay flat on his back, mouth open and fully asleep.  Lee sighed and waved his wand once more to clean up the mess Ron had made.  He also cast another binding spell on Ron’s wrists, and one more for his legs in case he’d loosed them somehow.  Walking past Ron’s bed, he picked up the glass of water, which he’d laced with Night Night Drops, another of the new products in the Weasley’s line.  
  
“I’ll have to remember to thank Fred and George for this one.  Works beautifully.  Nox,” he said with one last concerned look at Ron.  
  
Lee shut the door behind him, and listened for the distinct sound of the door locking itself.  He walked over to the nurses station and informed them Ron was not to be disturbed until the next morning.  Now it was time to chat with Harry.  
  
  
~ ~ *~ ~   
  
  
  
Lee had only been home just short of an hour when a distinct white owl rapped on the window of his den.  He opened it letting Hedwig inside and out of the cold foggy night.    
  
“Good evening Hedwig.  I have a few strips of bacon for you.”  He removed the note attached to the owl’s leg and walked into the kitchen to retrieve the bacon.  Hedwig followed him and after accepting the bacon, quickly flew out the open window.    
  
“I guess there is no need for a reply,” Lee said to himself as he closed the window.  The temperature had dropped drastically bringing the world famous London Fog back to his home.  “Only drawback to living in London.”  He opened the note, it was just that a short few words.  
  
  
     _Lee,  
  
        Good to hear from you.  Thursday is good for me, I’ll meet you at the Leakey Cauldron at noon.  
  
    Harry _  
  
  
He poured himself another glass of wine, a treat afforded him from a fellow, German, doctor he’d met on holiday two years past.  “Until Thursday, Harry.”  
  
  
  
~ ~ *~ ~ 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Silent Lucidity - Chapter Two 

~ ~ *~ ~    
  
  
It was a typical Spring day for London, foggy with a bit of an on and off drizzle.  Lee actually walked right by the Leakey Cauldron, the fog was so thick.  He found Harry sitting in the back, left alcove under the overhang - a nice place if one wanted a quiet conversation.  
  
“Wotcher, Lee,” Harry greeted, standing up.  “Been a long time.”  
  
Lee removed his hat and shook Harry’s outstretched  hand.  “It has been, and too long if I may add.”  
  
“Please sit,” Harry offered.  “I’ve taken the liberty of ordering a bottle of the Leakey’s best red wine.”  
  
Lee was taken aback by the gesture.  “How did you know I liked red wine?”  
  
Harry blushed slightly, but enough that Lee noticed.  “Fred mentioned it the last time I was in the Wheezes.  Wasn’t sure what you’d be in the mood for so I didn’t order.  You in a hurry to get back to the office.  I got here kind of early so I thought I’d start off with an appetizer, you like mutton, by the way?”  
  
“Is everything all right, Harry?” Lee asked.  
  
“What, me?  Oh sure just fine.  Never better, why do you ask?”  
  
“Nothing really, just that you’re talking a kilometre a minute.”  
  
Harry pursed his lips closed.  It was obvious he was very nervous.  “Sorry.”  
  
“No reason to be nervous around me, I’m not here to dive into your mind or anything like that,” Lee reassured him.  “What say we start with a toast?”  
  
Harry smiled again and lifted his wine glass to Lee’s offered one.  “Guess you must think I’m pretty silly, yeah?”  
  
Lee smiled wider in return.  “Not at all.  To old friends.”  
  
“To old friends,” Harry repeated, touching his wine glass to Lee’s, although still looking a bit overly nervous.  
  
“Mmm, good choice,” Lee moaned appreciatively.  
  
“Glad you approve.  It is one of the things Sirius taught me, how to choose the proper wine.  Care for a bit?”  
  
“Erm, no thank you.  I was never very fond of mutton.”  
  
“Should we order or would you like to get to it?” Harry asked, obviously still a bit nervous.  
  
“Why not order, that way we won’t be interrupted,” Lee said, signaling for the waitress.  Being that it was lunch time, they had little time to chat before their lunch was delivered, along with the check.  
  
“You say Ron’s in your care?” Harry mentioned, with trepidation.  
  
Lee nodded, having just taken a forkful of his broiled pork chop.  
  
“How is he?”  
  
Lee had been considering his answer to this question.  How could he answer truthfully while NOT loosing the patient confidentiality?  “He’s physically well.”  
  
“And mentally?” Harry asked, rather quickly.  “I just want to know if he’s doing okay.  I know he has…issues if he’s in your care.  I don’t wish him harm, for Merlin’s sake.”  
  
“I hope you don’t take offense, it’s just there are certain things I am forbidden to disclose, you understand?” Lee said.  “I understand you and he had a…falling out as they say, and not long ago?”  
  
Harry tilted his head left and right, trying to find the proper way to say it, or so it seemed to Lee.  “You might put it that way.”  
  
“Let me assure you of this, Harry.  My cardinal purpose right now is Ron‘s well-being.  I will tell you he is definitely in need of help and the more information I have about his last…year, as it is, the better position I’ll be in to provide that help.”  
  
Harry sighed heavily.  “It’s just a bit…you know, personal.”  
  
“I will exercise extreme discretion with what ever you disclose to me,” Lee said, waving a silencing spell around the two of them.  
  
“And who else will know about this?” Harry asked, looking intently around at their fellow diners.  
  
“No one, and if you’re looking for any, shall we say Animagi, I’ve also conjured a location spell and if there were say a certain nosy, big mouthed, haggard, Prophet reporter in earshot of this table, we’d have known straight away.”  
  
Harry seemed to be appeased.  “Well it…it happened right after Christmas.  We’d gone to the Burrow, as per usual, and everything was brilliant, as always.  I was getting a bit pissed, no thanks to the Fred and George.  
  
“Sounds about right for the twins,” Lee smiled.  
  
“Ron said he’d walk me out, as he wasn’t drinking.  I suppose I stumbled a bit, so Ron offered to ‘side along‘ me back to our flat.”  
  
“That’s right, you two share a flat outside of Hogsmeade,” Lee said thoughtfully.  
  
“Yeah, we did for about two years.”  
  
“Did you two get back okay?” Lee asked, pulling out a quill and parchment.  
  
“You’re not going to write this stuff down are you?” Harry squeaked.  
  
“No worries - the paper is charmed so only my eyes can read the words.”  
  
Harry looked relieved.  “Okay, that’s fine.”  
  
“You remember, I did have the Marauder’s Map in my possession on more than one occasion.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s right,” Harry laughed, and held up his glass.  “To a fellow deviant.”  
  
Lee raised his glass in turn.  “So, did you Apparate in one piece?”  
  
“Oh sure.  We got home fine.  But between the Apparating and the alcohol, I was stumbling something fierce.  He helped me up to my room…or, rather, I thought it was my room.  I didn’t realize whose room we were in until later.”  
  
“Who’s room was it, Ron’s?” Lee asked, taking another bite of his pork chop.  
  
“Yeah.  He helped me to the bed and started to undress me.  I didn’t mind at the time, we’d done that for each other before.  You know, when you go out Friday night and get pissed with your mates.  Anyway, he took my shoes and socks off, then helped me out of my shirt.”  
  
“Everything still…normal would you say?” Lee asked, in his ever-present calm, professional tone.  
  
“Normal as I can remember,” Harry said, mater-of-factly, thought still not meeting Lee’s eyes.  
  
“When did it start going differently?” Lee asked, setting his fork down and giving Harry his full attention.  
  
“When he started unbuttoning my trousers.  I…I don’t know, I probably squeaked like a school girl and tried to stop him.  It just felt _uncomfortable_.  He hit my hand away, and told me to stop being foolish.  We both laughed at that, and I remember thinking; this is my best mate we’ve seen each others bit before.”  Harry’s hands were now twitching, and he was looking everywhere on the table, but at Lee.  
  
“He was removing your pants too?” Lee asked, a little surprised.  
  
“No, actually I don’t wear pants.  I like going,” Harry tapped his hand to his head trying to remember something.  “What is it those ruddy Americans always call it?  You know when you don’t wear pants?”  
  
“Commando?” Lee offered.  
  
“Yeah,” Harry said excitedly, meeting Lee’s eyes for the first time in a long few minutes.  “Not sure what the bloody hell they mean by it, but that’s where I was.”  
  
“And Ron?” Lee asked, also smiling at the ruddy Americans.  
  
“After we stopped laughing long enough, I tried helping him.  He pushed my hands out of the way, I guess I was bollixing it up or something.  Then he said - and at the time I wasn’t sure I was hearing right, but now that I’ve had time to think about it…”  Harry paused, putting down his fork,  his twitching hands looked like they might toss the fork at any minute.  “He said to just let him do it, it’s not like he hasn’t been down there many times before.”  
  
“What do you think he meant by that?” Lee asked, his eyes opening wider in surprise.  
  
“This is where it started going wrong.  When he pulled my trousers down, his hand rubbed roughly over my…” Harry looked around making sure no one would hear.  “He rubbed his hand over my, you know.”  
  
“Your bits?” Lee asked softly, hoping to further conciliate Harry.  
  
Harry again looked around.  “Yeah.  And when he was pulling my trousers fully off… he inhale… quite loudly over my…bits.  The hand I could probably pass off as an accident but the loud sniff and then the lick.”  
  
“He licked your bits?” Lee asked, a little astonished.  
  
“Yeah,” Harry said, leaning over the table and whispering,  “He licked it hard.”  
  
“Do you mean he kept licking until you got an erection?” he asked, still in his professional tone.  
  
“No, he licked it like it was a blood pop,” Harry said, frantically and obviously very uncomfortable to be talking about this issue.  
  
“Well, I assume that was unexpected?” Lee asked, one eye raised.  
  
“Bloody hell yeah,” Harry had finally looked at Lee.  “I didn’t know what to do, and it did sober me up pretty quick.  Then,” Harry took a heavy drink from his wine glass.  “Then he unzipped his trousers and before I knew it we was on top of me in nothing but his socks.”  
  
“When did he take off his shirt?” Lee asked, hands carded and resting under his lower lip.  
  
Harry gave Lee a look that showed his annoyance with that question.  “I was still for the most part, pissed.  How the hell do I know when he took the rest of his clothes off.  He was rubbing his cock against mine.”  
  
“You were hard as well?  Did this excite you then?” Lee asked, a little confused.    
  
“No it didn’t,” Harry said agitated.  “I was…soft, he was hard.  I tried to push him off, but then he kissed me.”  
  
“Did you kiss back,” Lee interrupted.  
  
“No I didn’t!  He’s my best mate.  You just don’t do that,” Harry all but shouted, looking Lee straight in the eye.  
  
“Then what happened?”  
  
“Like I was saying, I tried to push him off and I told him to stop.  But he wouldn’t.  He kissed me and said to stop playing hard to get and he kept moving up and down against me.  And he’s pretty heavy, he really needs to scale back on the pumpkin pasties.  Anyway, then he moved down and started licking my neck and he pushed his,” Harry had been talking fast again and kept looking around to make sure no one was able to hear.  
  
“Then he pushed his legs between mine, forcing them apart so he could press his cock to my…my…”  
  
“Your anus?” Lee filled in Harry’s long paused.  
  
“Don’t bloody well say it so loud!” Harry shouted, clearly still upset about the incident.  
  
“Harry, take a minute and breathe.  Have a bit to eat before it gets cold,” Lee offered, in his calming voice and sitting back in his chair  
  
“I’m getting upset again.  I just don’t know what got into him.  I didn’t even know he was a poof.  And there he is starkers on top of me - and trying to mount me.”  
  
“What did you do then?” Lee asked, after Harry took a few bits of his food.  
  
“Some how I got him off me before he could go any further.  I jumped off the bed and asked him what the bloody fucking hell he thought he was doing?  And do you know what he said?” Harry asked, though looking at his plate and not Lee.  
  
“No, actually I don’t.”  Lee had continued to eat as his quick quote quill was working over time with Harry’s fast re-telling.  
  
“He said he was doing what _we,_ he said we.  What _we_ do every night, make love.  I yelled at him that we most assuredly do not have sex.  We’re best mates, not…lovers.”  
  
“What did he say to that?” Lee asked.  
  
“He started getting mad.  He got off the bed, hands on his hips and began  shouting at me.”  
  
“Did he get dressed?”   
  
“No, he was standing there starkers, cock pointing straight at me like he was going to spear me.  And he was shouting about me playing my stupid games, and if I didn’t want to have sex tonight I only had to say so and not make up some ruddy excuse.  I tried to ask him again what was he on about but then he started picking up his clothes in a huff, and sputtering words I really couldn’t hear.”  
  
“What did he do then?” Lee asked in his continuing calm voice.  
  
“As he was picking up his clothes I quickly put my clothes back on.  Then he chucked his clothes in his hamper and got in to bed, still starkers and practically ordered me to shut the lights out and get in bed.”  
  
“Do you believe he meant his bed?”  
  
“What the bloody hell do you think?” Harry said exasperated.    
  
“I’m merely trying to get all the facts so I will better be able to help Ron.  I meant no offense,” Lee assured Harry.  “Okay, what happened next?”  
  
“Erm, sorry.  I expect this is all starting to get me upset again.  I didn’t mean anything by it.  Yeah, he meant for me to get in bed with him, but I still wanted to know what he was on about, so I asked him.”  
  
“What did he say?” Lee asked, his eyes narrowing in concern.  
  
“He sat up in bed and asked me if I’d been hit by a Bludger or something.  When I said no, and asked why he was acting this way, he said I was acting like a child.”  
  
“What did you say to that?”  
  
“I didn’t say anything.  I was totally gob smacked.  I didn’t know what had gotten into him.”  
  
“How did you feel about the way Ron was acting, or the things he was saying?” Lee asked, intently observing Harry’s reactions.  
  
“How did I feel?  Are you having me on?” Harry asked, once again looking Lee in the eyes.  “I felt like I’d woken up from some nightmare.  Like Voldemort was back and had possessed my best mate.  What the bloody hell kind of question is that anyway?”  
  
Lee paused before answering Harry’s question, pulling his lips in slightly.  “When one goes through a traumatic experience it is often more helpful to understand the feelings at the time of the occurrence, thus utilizing both physical and psychologically.”  
  
Harry looked at Lee as if he’d just morphed into an anamagus.   “What?”  
  
Lee smiled, shaking his head slightly.  “In the simplest of terms, it helps immensely.”  
  
Harry didn’t seem convinced so Lee moved on.  “Had you ever thought about having sex with Ron before that night?”  
  
“Are you completely barmy?  No, I never thought about having sex with him.”   Harry had once again raised his voice to a high level, immediately looking around to see if anyone had heard.  He must have remembered the Silencing Charm, because he sat back in his seat and lowered his shoulders.  
  
“I’m simply covering every possibility, Harry.  Have you ever thought about having sex with other men?” he asked, leaning back in his chair as well, hoping to give the emotional man a sense of calm.   
  
“I don’t know,” Harry shrugged, giving Lee the impression there was more to his answer.  
  
“Well it’s rather simple.  Either you have or you haven’t.  Which would be more correct?”  He hadn’t said it in a confrontational way, but it seemed to give Harry a bit of a shock.  
  
Harry looked around the room again.  No one was even paying attention to them, and of course Lee had put a Silencing Charm around their table.  “Okay, I’ve had…sex with both men and women.  And to tell you the truth, I can do without it.  I mean,” Harry blushed.  Lee was sure Harry had never been this candid with any one before and was a little more than uncomfortable talking about it with him.  “It was nice and all, girls have a little too much sticking out their front, and although I didn’t bottom I liked shagging a bloke better.  But like I said, I’d just assume have a wank before bed and be done with it.”  
  
Lee was taken aback.  “You mean you didn’t like the sex?”  
  
“You know…” Harry paused, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.  “Sometimes I feel like I’d be just fine with just a couple of good friends.  For me sex isn’t all that great.  I’ve been chucked in the front of the wizarding world since Hagrid came for me when I was eleven.  I just want to be left alone to be just Harry bloody Potter.”  
  
“Do you think it was your partners that have turned you off of sex?”  Lee asked, clearly at odds with Harry’s statement.    
  
“What does it matter?” he asked, setting both arms in front of him.  
  
Lee shrugged his shoulders in response.  Harry leaned in closer to Lee, and spoke softer, again forgetting the Silencing Charm.  “No, okay.  I’ve shagged two girls, it was…okay.  And I’ve shagged four blokes.”  
  
“How was that compared to shagging the girls?”  Lee folded his arms in front of himself and leaned in closer to Harry for Harry’s comfort.  
  
“I guess one or two of the blokes were better than the girls, they do have the same equipment so it would stand to reason they know how to use it better than the girls.”  
  
“You make it sound like a bad Quidditch gear shop,” Lee all but laughed.  
  
“It’s just not that big a deal to me.  I can do without it.  But he started getting loud and talking about my inability to make a commitment.”  
  
“Commitment?” Lee asked, a slight tone of shock in his voice.  
  
“Yeah, he said he’d asked me to marry him on five separate occasions and I have yet to give him an answer.”  
  
“He’s asked you to marry him?”  This shocked Lee the most.  Ron had never given him the impression he was for marriage, he’d even said on one or two occasions that he thought the entire ritual was ludicrous and a complete waist of time.  
  
“No.  That’s the thing.  Everything he was yelling never happened.  He never asked me to marry him once, let alone five times.”  
  
“Then you have no idea where Ron got the idea you two were having a relationship?”  
  
Harry took a few deep breathes; he was starting to get too upset again.  “He made up an entire relationship with me all in his head.  He actually believes we’ve been shagging for three or four years.  I thought he was my best mate, but he somehow conjured up something that _never_ happened.”  
  
“Is there anything else that happened that night or in the following days?” Lee asked, sitting back and taking another sip from his glass.  
  
“Well,” Harry looked around again.   
  
“Remember, Harry, I won’t tell a soul,” Lee said, holding up both hands to infer his solemn promise.  
  
“Well, I left his room as quick as I could.  His bits were still as hard as when he was on top of me and it was making me a bit nervous.  But he came after me, and when we were halfway down the stairs, he grabbed my arm  and pushed me against the wall, and was yelling about leaving in the middle of a fight.  I told him I wasn’t fighting with him and to let me go.  I was going to stay at a Hermione’s house.”  
  
Lee didn’t interrupt, he just sat and listened to Harry story about what happened.  
  
“That’s when he started getting really scary.  Said he wasn’t going to let me and that we were going back to bed, he’d had a long day with the family and wanted to go upstairs and shag our brains out and have a lie-in in the morning.  I pulled out of his grip and shoved him away, as he was now centimetres away from me.  I told him we were not bloody well shagging and I was leaving, now.”  Harry tapped the table top for added emphasis.  
  
“What were you thinking at the time?  Were you nervous, scared, angry?”  
  
“I bloody well thought he was going to rape me.  He got it in his head we were already shagging, and then he came after me yelling about me wanting Krum, and the only reason I go to Hermione’s is to shag Krum when she’s not there, and that he was bloody well sick of me cheating on him with Viktor.  When I turned to look him and ask him what the bloody hell he was on about and where is all this coming from, he hit me.  Broke my nose he did," Harry said, pointing to his nose.  "And I guess I fell over from the blow, cuz then he was on top of me hitting me in the chest and head, yelling about being unfaithful after I’d promised him.  And the only person I was going to be shagging tonight was him.”  
  
“Merlin’s bollocks.  That must have been awful for you,” Lee said compassionately, moving Harry’s glass closer to him suggesting he should take a drink.  “What happened next?  Did he force you to have sex with him?”  
  
“I hexed him.”  
  
“Oh, you still had your wand then?” Lee asked, surprised.  
  
“No, I didn’t know where my wand was, but I - and don’t tell another soul about this,” Harry said pointing at Lee.  
  
“My word as a doctor, and friend,” he said, once again holding up both hands.  
  
“I hit him with a stunning spell, using Wandless Magic.”  
  
“Bloody hell, I didn’t know you could do that,” Lee said excitedly.  
  
“Only you, Sirius and Remus know I can.  Well, I guess Ron knows now, cuz’ then I _Accio’d_ my wand and Apparated out of there.”  
  
“Did you go to Hermione’s?”  
  
“No, figured he’d follow me there and I didn’t want them to see that.  I Apparated to my godfather’s house.  Luckily Remus was home and awake.  Ron can’t Apparate there.  The wards are closed off to everyone except Remus, Sirius and me.  So I knew I’d be safe there.”  
  
“Did you tell Remus what happened?” Lee asked, taking another drink.  “And did you say Sirius was home too?  I’m sorry It’s quite a bit of an account I just want to make sure I have it all correctly.”  
  
“No, that’s fine,” he assured Lee.  “Sirius was asleep, they’d just…erm…well let’s just say Remus was getting a night cap.  When he saw me, he was immediately worried.  I had to tell him, I was bloody and my clothes were torn.  He thought someone beat me up.”  
  
“What did he think of Ron’s behaviour?”  
  
“He said I wasn’t going back there that night, and he went and woke up Sirius.”  
  
“What did Sirius say about the incident?” Lee asked, crossing his hands in front of him.  
  
Harry shook his head slightly.  “He went mental.  Touching every part of me practically making sure I wasn’t hurt badly, and he told Remus to clean me up and shot through the fireplace before we could stop him.”  Harry downed the last of his glass, which Lee filled back up.  
  
“So he went after Ron?  That couldn’t have been a pretty sight,” Lee said, sitting back in his chair, arms folded against his chest.  
  
“When he got back he said he just went to talk with Ron but Ron wasn‘t there.  I guess it was just as well, I can’t imagine Ron’s face if Sirius came charging trough our floo in those nasty old boxers and one dirty sock.”  
  
Lee couldn’t suppress his guffaw.  “You mean to say he didn’t get dressed before he flooed?”  
  
Harry shook his head, his face turning a soft shade of pink.  “No, I’m afraid not.  He even put the boxers on backwards.  I love him to death, but that man just doesn’t think sometimes.  I’m sure those boxers could stand on their own accord.”  
  
Lee let out another hardy laugh.  “Where did Ron go?”  
  
“No idea, but a not long after that was when the accident happened at our flat.  Sirius insisted I stay with them until it could all be sorted.”  Harry downed the rest of his glass, and Lee motioned for the server again, ordering a pitcher of water and another bottle of wine.  
  
Lee studied his folded hands for a couple of minutes until his order was returned and he again cast the charms.  He looked back up to Harry, how was downing a glass of water.  “Do you know how the accident happened?”  
  
“Not a clue.”  
  
“It sounds like you’ve had an awful year’s end.  I am truly sorry for that too, Harry,” he said, give him a sympathetic smile.   
  
“Are you going to be able to help him?  I mean I don’t want any harm to come to him, I do…love him, as my best mate that is,” Harry looked at the table, clearly uncomfortable with his last statement.  
  
“But you don’t love him in the same way he loves you, right?” Lee asked, both eyes raised as if he were looking over some invisible pair of glasses.  
  
“Right.  Sirius and Remus have been trying to help me, and they say I should say the words out-right, it just makes me feel…”  
  
“Kind of foolish?” he offered, sounding as if he knew personally how Harry felt.  
  
“Exactly,” Harry said, seemingly pleased Lee understood.  
  
“That is a normal reaction for most people, Harry.  Especially when they aren’t used to talking about their feelings.  It’s alright to feel that way, and to tell you the truth, I’m the same way.”  
  
They finished their lunch and chatted lightly about anything _but_ Ron, and soon they said their good byes.  Lee assured Harry he would keep Harry informed of Ron’s progress.  Mostly, Lee was even more worried about Ron.  Clearly something had sent Ron over the edge of reality, and it was going to be difficult to get Ron back, especially with Malfoy in the way.  His next session with Ron wasn’t until Monday morning.  He had a lot of time to think about what direction to take.  Right now he didn’t have any idea where to start.

 

 

~ ~ tbc ~ ~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Silent Lucidity - Chapter Three

 

~ ~ *~ ~   
  
  
“Ron, please come in,” Lee greeted, moving around his desk to properly greet his patient.  “Thank you, Fleming, you can come back in an hour, we’ll be fine.”  
  
“You sure doctor?” Fleming asked, skeptically.  
  
“I’m sure, thank you.”  
  
Fleming walked out the door, closing it behind him.  Lee turned to Ron, and gesturing to the couch.  “Please, make yourself at home.  Are you thirsty?”  
  
“No, we just finished lunch,” Ron said, sitting down and looking about the room.  “You got a new plant,” he said pointing to an odd shaped red plant.  
  
“Do you like it,” Lee asked, cheerfully, moving a chair to sit facing Ron.  
  
Ron shrugged.  “It’s okay, bit weird looking.  What is it?”  
  
“It is a plant which is native to South Africa called, Crocosmia Lucifer.  It was a gift from a friend.” Ron shrugged again, but didn’t say anything else.  “How have you been since we’ve last met?  Anything new happen?”  
  
Ron shrugged.  “No, nothing happened.”  
  
“Did your family come and see you on Visitors day?” Lee asked, setting his quick quote quill so his hands could be free.  
  
“No.”  
  
“No one came out?” Lee asked, a little surprised.  
  
“No.”  
  
“How does that make you feel?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Ron shrugged, while his expression seemed to drop slightly, even though he looked as though he’d leap off a turret if there was one readily available.   
  
Lee looked at Ron closely.  He was being more evasive than usual.  “How is Draco?  Are you two still getting on well?”  
  
Ron finally looked up at Lee, an odd look in his eye.  “Draco’s fine.  Why do we always have to talk about my friendship with him?  How is that going to get me out of this ruddy looney bin?”  
  
“Is that how you see this hospital, a looney bin?”  
  
“You have seen the people in here haven’t you?  You’ve seen the Longbottoms, spoke to them?  No I guess you didn’t because they don’t talk unless they’re muttering gibberish,” Ron barked, standing up and waving his hands in the air for added emphasis.  “I don’t mutter gibberish and Draco and I are completely sane and yet you leave us in a ward with that lot,” Ron finished angrily.  
  
“Have you and Draco had anymore wanking parties?” Lee asked, purposely ignoring Ron’s questions.  
  
“That is none of your business, you sick perv,” Ron barked.  
  
Lee sighed, shaking his head.  
  
“What?” Ron asked with still more anger in his voice.  
  
“You do realize I’m here to help you?”  Ron started to interrupt, but Lee put a hand up to silence him to let Lee finish.  “I am not here to get you into trouble with nurse Ballbricker or any of the orderlies.  I only asked about Draco because I know you two are together most of the day and I was wondering how the friendship was progressing.”  
  
Ron looked at his bare feet, a slight look of shame on his face.  “I’m sorry, it’s…it’s just been a rough day.”  
  
“Apology accepted.  Why don’t you tell me what happened and we’ll see if we can correct some of the things that have gone wrong.  Does that sound like an acceptable way to begin?”  
  
Ron shrugged again, an action Lee had noticed was happening more and more often with the younger wizard.  
  
“I suppose so.”  Ron looked at Lee, but he just sat there waiting for Ron to begin.  
  
“Fine, I guess I’ll start.  We came out after Ballbricker started shouting at us this morning.”  Ron started pacing, although he quickly got frustrated as the room wasn’t all that large.  
  
“Why was she shouting at you?” Lee asked, crossing his right leg over his left, as Ron sat down.  
  
Ron looked Lee over, clearly trying to decide weather or not to tell everything.  “You sure you want to hear this?”  
  
“I’m only here for you Ron.  I would hope you know by now, after these few months, that you can tell me anything and I will not repeat it to anyone.  If nurse Ballbricker is harassing you, I can put a stop to it.”  
  
“She just barges in with out knocking or waiting for an invitation, and this morning we were…shagging, and she just walked in on us.  And this time Draco didn’t find it funny at all.”  
  
“You were shagging?”  Ron nodded, looking down at his feet again.  “How did that go?”  
  
Ron was tracing shapes on the floor with his big toe, not looking up at Lee.  “It was a bit embarrassing to tell the truth.  Draco was about to come when she came blasting in, and he couldn’t finish after.”  Ron looked up and sat closer to the edge of the couch.  “She totally took the mood out of our shag.  I mean, doesn’t that barmy witch ever get any?  Why does she have to keep barging in on us when were…you know?”  
  
“How does it make you feel when she enters without an invite?” Lee asked, conversationally.  
  
Ron gripped his trouser legs tightly.  “It bloody well narks me off.  Has she no manners?”  
  
Lee leaned closer to Ron.  “Between you and me, I’m not sure she’s been properly shagged in her entire life, so perhaps watching the two of you gets her hot.”  
  
Ron guffawed at that, falling back on the couch and stretching out his legs.  
  
“You don’t have to share all the details with me, but out of curiosity, who was the bottom?”  Lee asked, smiling with Ron.  Ron seemed to take it for genuine interest, as he bit his lip seductively and leaned back toward Lee as if to tell a juice piece of gossip.  
  
“Well, this time…I was,” Ron said.  “But that was only cuz’ Draco was the last two times, I thought the least I could do was give him a little.”  
  
“That was very diplomatic of you,” Lee smiled.  
  
“Yeah, I thought so too.  He was all into it too, grunting and panting.  _Oh Merlin this, and Oh Merlin that._   He’s very vocal while shagging.  And when he has an orgasm, he shouts like a third year.  Embarrassing, really.”  
  
“How does that make you feel when he’s…having one of those embarrassing orgasms?  Now don’t give me that look, all I meant was when I’m…in that position and my partner is moaning loudly, or making high pitched noises it really gets me…well, let’s just say it does a lot for my ego.”  
  
“Well, Lee Jordan, and here I thought you’d turned into a stuffy old mind walker, but you’re still just a bloke.  Tell me about one of them.”  
  
“Uh uh uh.  We’re here to talk about you, not me,” Lee said, holding up his hands with a half smile and half look of nervousness himself.  
  
“Come on, I just told you about me and Draco, now you tell me about you and this unnamed girl,” Ron countered, sitting on the edge of the sofa fingers in his mouth, waiting for the details like a child on Christmas morning.  
  
Lee considered this and found a way to get Ron to trust him more.  “On one condition, you have to tell me about you and Draco with as much detail as I give you.”  
  
“And what if you don’t give enough dish?  Why should I give all the dirty little specs if all I get from you is a quick over view?” Ron asked, sounding all too much like Fred and George dickering with him over investing into their joke shop.  
  
“You’ll only have to give me as detailed a description as I give you; that sound fair?” Lee smiled, holding out his hand.  
  
Ron took his hand, shaking it enthusiastically.  “You go first,” Ron said smiled.  
  
“Let’s see, who to tell you about?” he murmured, looking at the ceiling.  
  
“Your last one,” Ron offered.  
  
“Oh.  Well that one is a little…” Lee blushed.  
  
“Ah no, you want to hear about my latest shag, you have to tell me about yours, and no making up shite either,” Ron said.  He was truly a brother to Fred and George.  
  
Lee shook his head and sighed.  “Fine!  But you have to keep your mouth shut about it, just like I promised I will for you.”  
  
“Sure, I give you my word as a gentlemen,” Ron assured him.  
  
Lee wasn’t sure if this was a good idea or not, ethics and all, but if Ron was going to open up to him, he had to give a little of himself.  “Okay, it was last week, and it happened in the stair well between floors five and six.”  
  
“You kinky bugger,” Ron praised, biting his lower lip.   
  
“Anyway, I was walking with someone down the corridor when it was suggested that we should take the stairs.  So I agreed, and there was Luna Lovegood waiting for the lift and..."  
  
"You mean Looney Lovegood, the Divinator?" Ron asked, gob-smacked mouth hanging open.  
  
"Er, yeah Luna.  Anyway, we stepped into the stairwell and..." Lee started again, gesturing slightly with his right hand.  
  
"What would they let her in here for?  Surely not to help people," Ron asked, adjusting his position so he  was sitting crossed legged.  
  
"She sometimes helps with some of our patients, now do you want to hear about this or not?" he asked, a little annoyance starting to enter his tone.  
  
"Yeah, sure go on," Ron said, excitedly.  
  
"Anyway the moment we got into the stairwell, he pushes me..."  
  
"He?" Ron asked, surprise written all over his face.  
  
Lee was taken aback, he usually didn't let slip his preference for the same sex, but here he had gone and outed himself to a patient.  "I trust you can keep my secret?  Let's say it would not do if the head of my ward found out I was involved with…erm...a colleague.   
  
Ron waved Lee's worries aside.  "Please, with all the secrets I've told you, the least I could do is keep one for you.  Now who was it?  No, let me guess, it's Fleming, isn't it?" Ron asked, pointing at Lee, his eyes wide with excitement.  
  
Lee could not hold back his complete surprise.  "Uh, how did you know that?"  
  
"You two always say ‘Wotcher’ or something else.  None of the other staffers speak to him.  Plus, I saw you check out his arse one day when he escorted me here," Ron said, mischievously.    
  
"Then I will thank you now, for keeping my secret…" Lee started, only to be interrupted by Ron again.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, get on with it, what did you two do?" Ron asked, curling his fingers together and resting his chin on his balled up hands.  
  
"Oh, yeah - were was I?" Lee said, chewing on the side of his mouth, a bad habit he’d picked up during his early years at Hogwarts.  To this day when he’s a bit nervous he bites the inside of his cheek.  
  
"He was attacking your mouth on the stairs," Ron quickly reminded.  
  
"Yes, well he started pulling my jumper over my head, and he stopped when my arms and head were trapped inside the jumper.  Without letting me escape or be able to see, he unfastened my trousers and pulled out my cock."  
  
"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed, eyes wide.  "What did he do next?"  
  
"Well, he started to suck on the head of my cock, very hard.  Drove me into a state let me tell you; the things he can do with that mouth.  Anyway, he grabbed my bollocks tight and pulled, still sucking on the head of my cock."  
  
"I don't like my bollocks being pulled like that," Ron commented, still entranced in Lee's story.  
  
"To tell you the truth neither do I but he was doing wicked things with that mouth so I didn't notice all that much.  Then, he grabbed my shaft and started stroking and sucking, and let me tell you it was bloody awesome.  That's when it got intense," he said, leaning in closer to Ron.    
  
"Why?  How?  What happened then?" Ron was smiling from ear to ear, eyes still wide.    
  
"Do you want to hear this or not?" Lee asked, a bit agitated.  
  
"Sorry, go ahead," Ron said, biting his lower lip.  
  
"Merlin, you're as bad as Fred and George.  Any way, a door a few floors down opened and I could hear voices.  So you can imagine the state I was in now, my trousers around my ankles, arms trapped over my head in my jumper and people coming up the stairs."  
  
"Who was it?   What did you do?  Where you scared?" Ron asked excitedly.    
  
"Are you telling this story or am I?" Lee asked, breathing a little quicker than before.  
  
"Did you recognize the voices?"  
  
"Look never mind, if you're going to just inter..." Lee snapped, sitting back in his chair.  
  
Ron waved his hands between the two of them.  "No no no, sorry.  Go ahead.  No wait, did you know who was coming up?   You got to tell me, I'll die if you don't."  
  
"I will - just give me two ticks.  You'll die?" Lee asked, more annoyed than confused, Ron just kept smiling.  It had been so long since Lee seen him smile he couldn't stay mad at him.  Ron did have a sort of glow about him when he was excited.  "Like I said, my trousers around my ankles I tried to get free, and pull my jumper back down, but Fleming kept sucking and Merlin did it feel good.  The voices - yes I'm getting there," Lee said agitated at Ron's almost interruption.  
  
"It was the head of my ward, the head of the hospital and, of course to make matters even worse ( as I could tell they were only one floor away from catching us ) he was with the Minister of Magic."  
  
Ron let out a hardy guffaw, throwing himself back against the couch and smacking his legs.  "You're having me on!  You let the Minister of Magic catch you with your trousers down?"  
  
"Y- that was bad, even for you," Lee said.  
  
Ron continued to laugh, which was rather infectious, so Lee joined him.  "It wasn't like I had much control.  Fleming never stopped sucking, and I tried to get him to stop, but he conjured a _Notice Me Not Charm_ , pushed me back against the wall and started sucking like it was the last thing he'd ever do.  All I could hear was his slurping over the ever nearing voices of the Minister of Magic and my two bosses.  And right when they got in front of or next to us I wasn't sure, but he did something that made me loose every ounce of control I had, cuz I started shooting down Fleming's throat.  I mean I was shooting, it had to be the biggest load I'd shot in an age."  
  
Ron‘s smile was enormous as he jumped up from his seat.  "Merlin," he whispered.  "Did they hear you?  Did he swallow it all?  This is far better than anything Draco and I've done."  He stood next to Lee, his hands balled tightly together in excitement, seemingly waiting for Lee to give him just one more juicy detail.  
  
"No, they never heard us, even with my ecstatic shouting.  It felt so bloody good, I suppose he also conjured a _Silencing Charm_ ," Lee paused for effect, trying to keep Ron in good spirits as long as possible.  He couldn’t remember seeing Ron so…alive before, except perhaps at a House Quidditch match.  “Fleming did try to swallow it all but he had to come up for air, and I shot a bit more on his nose and cheek."  
  
Ron pumped the air a few time with a loud whoop, then leaned over and clapped Lee over the shoulder congratulating him, before sitting back down crossed legged again.  As Ron turned to sit down again, Lee did notice the impressive bulge Ron was trying to conceal.  _Merlin's tits!_   
  
"Do you fancy Fleming then?" Ron asked, still smiling from ear to ear.    
  
"I don't shag anyone I'm not interested in," Lee said, crossing his leg and trying to adjust himself without Ron noticing.  
  
"I just meant for more than a shag mate, you know like moving in and being a steady," Ron said, a bit of his previous excitement draining from his face.  
  
Lee thought for a minute, letting Ron see him in thought.  "I don't guess I do.  He's alright for a shag now and then, but I don't think any more than that."  
  
Ron looked like he was starting to get angry.  "Why not?"  
  
Lee stood up and walked to the front of his desk, sitting on the edge.  "For starters, he's married - has a wife and two kids who live south of London.  He takes care of his kink with me and his wife doesn't know any better.  So I would more than appreciate your discretion in keeping his silent."  Lee was taking a huge chance on Ron, but he also needed Ron to believe and trust him if he was going to help the young man.  Then Ron did something most unexpected and sane.  He stood up and offered his hand.  
  
"You have my word as a gentleman.  I won't even tell Draco," He added, leaning in to whisper the last.  "He has a bit of a big mouth."  
  
Lee took the offered hand and shook it, thanking Ron.  They looked into each others eyes, both seeming to see the other for the first time, when a knock at the door brought them out of their thoughts.  
  
"Very good, Ron.  Until Monday morning?" Lee said, walking to the other side of his desk, hiding his still hard cock.  
  
"I look forward to it, doctor," Ron smiled, not a seductive smile but one he’d seen many a time at Hogwarts when they’d sit next to each other in the stands.  
  
Fleming gave Lee a wink as he shut the door behind him and Ron.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that about," Lee sighed, letting out a long deep breath.  
  
~ ~ tbc ~ ~   



	4. Chapter 4

 

Silent Lucidity - Chapter Four

~ ~ *~ ~   
  
  
Lee’s secretary knocked on the door and opened it slightly.   
  
“Yes, Wayne?“ Lee asked.    
  
Wayne Hopkins was a former school mate, a few years behind Lee.  Jordon had hired him over literally dozens of witches, telling people he had the best “qualities” for the job.  His best qualities, in Lee estimation were the bubbliest buttocks Lee had ever seen.  The wizard worked out every day, and on more than one occasion they had shagged on Lee’s desk, but lately Wayne had been seeing some Muggle that lived next door to him.  Lee said he understood when Wayne had called off their fling, but still seeing that buttocks every day was most distracting, and Lee now wanted nothing more than to throw the wizard over his desk and take him long and hard.  
  
“Uh, Lee?” Wayne asked, giving him a questioning look.   
  
“Oh, sorry Wayne.  What can I do for you?” Lee answered, returning from his very inappropriate fantasy.  
  
“I have a message, from a very clumsy owl.  I mean, really what the bloody hell do they let owls like that…” Wayne asked, his face scrunched up in distain.  
  
“I don’t know why witches and wizards do anything, who’s it from?” he answered, leaning back in his chair hands behind his head.    
  
Wayne looked down at the name on the note.  “It’s says it’s from Molly.  That’s all, just Molly.”  
  
Lee rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.  “What does it say?”  
  
“It says they will be here at four to discuss a matter of extreme urgency.  Four o’clock?  I ask you, what kind of person sends an owl announcing their arrival, unannounced I might add, but to announce your arrival of only seven minutes.  What ever happened to propriety?”  
  
“It’s okay, I know,” Lee tried to interrupt Wayne’s  fulmination.  
  
“The nerve of this witch, to announce an uninvited visit and with such,” Wayne continued, also crumbling the note.  
  
“Wayne!” Lee all but shouted, bringing the wizard out of his tirade.  “It’s alright, I know her.  Would you see them in when they come.”  
  
Wayne gave Lee a look of utter incredulity, standing with his mouth slightly agape.  
  
“But if you would keep the door open, and at your discretion…let’s say treat them like the Minister of Magic on the matter of gay wizard marriage.”  
  
Wayne crunched up his face, which grew redder by the second.  The unfortunate parchment he was holding was quickly turning into dust under the powerful grip of the man.  He started mumbling angrily and stepped out into his part of the office, the remnants of the paper bursting into a dark red flame.  
  
“The man is too high strung, but he doesn’t have to be, he has an arse you could bounce a Knut off, whoosh,” Lee whispered, waving his wand and extinguishing the small fire while moving things around on his desk for his visitors.  
  
  
“Doctor Jordan?  Your visitors are here,” Wayne said, the epitome of professionalism.  He stepped into the room and bowed slightly.  
  
“Please show them in,” Lee said, in as much of an official manner as he could muster.  
  
Wayne opened the door, stepping in as official as he could be.  “Announcing, Messr and Madame Weasley,” he all but bellowed.  Molly gave him the oddest look, which almost made Lee burst out laughing.  Wayne, as instructed left the door slightly ajar.  
  
Lee greeted his guests warmly, conjuring up two not so comfortable chairs.  “How may I help you?”  
  
“We were a little concerned...” Arthur began.  
  
“What is this rubbish we’ve heard about our son being best mates with Draco Malfoy?” Molly barked.  “What kind of place is this, we’ve entrusted you and your hospital with the care of our son and you let him…”  
  
Lee held up his hands, trying to calm the hysterical woman.  “Messr. and Madame. Weasley, I can assure you, your son is completely safe and in good hands.”  
  
“Good hands he says,” Molly snapped, turning to her husband.  “Did you hear that Arthur, _good hands._   Good hand my buttocks.  You’re letting him have a friendship with a…”  
  
Lee had to fight every fibre in his body not to lash out at this overbearing woman.  She had always been nice to him, but at this point, on this day, at this minute he was in no way ready to tolerate her.  “Madame. Weasley, you know I cannot discuss my patients with you, everything that we discuss is confidential.  Now,  I’m sure the news of Ron and Draco’s friendship is distressing, given the nature of their past, but I can assure you their relationship is completely normal.  In cases like Ron’s,” Lee had to pause to quiet Molly again.  “In cases such as Ron’s, these kinds of friendships happen naturally.  Let me, again, assure you your son is in good hands and that we are…”  
  
“Doctor Jordan, the head of the hospital says he needs you in his office immediately, something about  a delusional witch.  It sounded quite urgent!” Wayne yelled frantically, holding the door open for Lee.  He was breathing so hard Lee thought he might over play his hand, or hyperventilate, which ever came first.    
  
“Did he say who it was?” Lee asked, concerned.  
  
Wayne waved his hand in the air.  “What the bloody hell does it matter, he is in need of help and so is this woman, please hurry before someone gets hurt!”  
  
“Yes, of course,” Lee said, moving around his desk.  “Messr. and Madame. Weasley, you’ll have to excuse me, I am needed elsewhere.”  
  
Arthur stood up waving Lee on.  “No worries, please go.  I hope all is well,” he called after a departing Lee.  
  
When Lee returned five minutes later, Wayne was clearing his desk with a wave of his wand.  “How was that, Lee?  I’m not sure I got the right tone.”  
  
Lee smirked.  “It was just fine, and it did take care of our unwanted guest.  Have a good afternoon.”  
  
“And a good day, _off_ tomorrow, correct?” Wayne asked through Lee’s almost closed door.  
  
“Bullocks,” Lee whispered.  “Yes, of course.  And thank you again.”  
  
“Anytime I can help doctor,” Wayne squealed.  “Steve is going to die when he hears I got a three day weekend.”  
  
Lee watched out the crack in the door as his secretary left the office.  It was a high price to pay, but the man _did_ get Lee out of a meeting he definitely did not want to have.  Watching those buttocks leave, he sighed, it would be three more days until he could feast his eyes on it again.  
  
  
  
~ ~ *~ ~   
  
  
  
Lee was walking Ron back to his ward, the corridor was empty and they were chatting about Quidditch.  
  
“Mind if we stop for a bit of water?” Ron asked.  
  
“Not at all,” Lee answered, putting his hands in his pockets, looking up and down the hall.  
  
“Thanks, I’m suddenly very thirsty,” Ron smiled.  
  
Ron bent over and started drinking loudly, his arse on display for any one to see.  Lee seemed to be momentarily hypnotized by it and started talking about the weather when Ron caught him staring.  
  
“I’m still thirsty, gods really thirsty,” Ron said, as Lee tried to walk past him.  
  
Lee stopped and gave Ron a questioning gaze.  “Perhaps I should ask one of the nurses to give you a once over, you…”  
  
He didn’t finish his sentence as he was forcefully pushed against the wall, Ron’s lips crushed against his.  In a momentary loss of common sense, he kissed back with as much force, only returning to his senses when Ron’s hand snaked through his trousers, grasping his hardening cock.  Lee grabbed Ron’s hand in a futile effort to stop the man.  
  
Ron released Lee’s mouth.  “What?  Don’t you want this?”  
  
“But…but you’re my patient,” Lee tried to explain.  
  
Ron released Lee’s cock but only to sink to his knees and suck the length of it into his mouth.  Lee gasped loudly and tried for a mere second to stop Ron… but it just felt to good.  
  
Ron quickly found a steady pace, alternating his hand strokes with his tightly pressed lips.  With his head against the wall, lost in desire, Lee rested one hand on Ron’s head, guiding him on and off his aching cock.  
  
Ron pulled off a moment, to Lee’s distress.  “How’m I doing?”  
  
“Better than I’ve dreamt,” Lee said, through closed eyes.  
  
“You dreamt about me, have you?” Ron asked, a hint of excitement on his words.  
  
“Merlin yes, like that,” Lee moaned as Ron squeezed his cock harder.  “Gods how I’ve dreamt about you.”  
  
“And what was I doing?”  
  
“You…you sucked me off until I begged you to stop.”  
  
Ron growled and in just over a minute Lee was begging Ron to stop.  He watched as Ron slurped off his spent cock, enjoying the taste on his lips.  
  
“Better than I dreamt,” Ron said, standing up and sharing the taste of Lee with him.  
  
Lee sat up, looking around his dark, empty room.  He could feel the beads of sweat trickling down the side of his face and he grabbed for his wand.  
  
 _“Lumos.”_  
  
His room was empty, save for the sleeping form of the man next to him.  He ran a hand under the sheets and into the evidence of his dream.  
  
“Bugger, not again,” Lee groaned.  _I haven’t had this many wet dreams since Hogwarts.  That red head is going to get me into big trouble._  
  
He gave his wand a flick, casting a cleaning charm, Fleming snorted and rolled over, fast asleep.  
  
Getting out of bed Lee headed for the kitchen for a quick drink, stopping into the loo to get a pain potion he kept in the cabinet.  His arse was screaming from their escapade earlier that night.  Fleming wasn’t necessarily hung, but he was a little to fond of the hard spank and shag.  
  
Once in the kitchen Lee looked at his reflection off the new silvery refrigerator, the moonlight was shinning through the kitchen window just enough to cast a mystical glow around him.  
  
“Don’t fall for him!” Lee ordered softly, but he knew he was just fooling himself.  He was sure he already had.  
  
  
  
~ ~ *~ ~   
  
  
_“Friday six o' clock pm., cast number 336923...bugger it!  Patient Ronald Weasley.  The sexy red head with an arse that won’t quit,” Lee dictated.  “Scratch that last part.”  His quick quote quill was busy scratching out his last comment when he continued.  
  
“Yesterday I was successful in getting Ron interested in doing an article for the wards newsletter - although _Draco Malfoy__ almost talked Ron out of it. With Independence from the Dark Side approaching, I was at least able to get Ron interested into writing the article about the beginning of the holiday and he even agreed to dress up for the occasion.  Although, he insisted on bringing Draco with him.  At least he’s participating.  The only thing left to do now, is get photo’s of all the participants.  Nurse Ballbricker and I started taking photos this morning at breakfast.  Ron was happy to pose for the picture - another good sign - although it was with his arm around Draco’s shoulders.  Not a bad photo if I may say so.  Nurse Ballbricker only let me take two photos, claiming it needed a “woman’s touch.”  And if she’s a woman, so am I,” Lee burst out laughing feeling as though he was back at Hogwarts with the twins.  “Scratch that last comment.  I am hopeful our next session on Tuesday next will be successful.  I have had another dream about Ron.  I believe it is the seventh one.  This time he shagged me over a table in the middle of the lunch room and I didn’t even try to stop him.  The orderlies and nursed just watched, shouting, I don’t know what they were saying, but they weren’t pleased so say the least.  The worst part was Fleming stayed over again, and it took him nearly forty-five minutes to get me off, I finally had to think of Ron to get off.  All I can think about is Ron - even when Fleming and I are together.  It’s like I’m cheating on him or something.  I know this is wrong and I should drop him as a patient, but I’ve almost made a breakthrough.  We’re so close.  It would be the ethical thing to do.  New paragraph, and scratch every thing personal related.”  
  
“What are you thinking, Lee?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes forcefully.  I’m not dropping him...yet.”  
  
A knock on the door drew his attention and he put the usual locks on his file, putting it away before admitting the guest.  “Yes, come in.”  
  
“Hey doc, yer secretary is out,” Fleming said, shutting the door behind him, and locking it.  “Thought you could use a pick me up.  You‘ve been working to hard lately.”  
  
Lee tried to smile, but the thought of being bent over a desk with Fleming pounding into him gave him indigestion.  He reached for a potion to fix that, he kept them handy lately for when the orderly dropped by, and downed it just before the man moved around the desk fully starkers and his cock pointing at Lee’s face.  
  
  
  
~ ~ *~ ~   
  
  
“Brilliant!” Lee growled.  His alarm hadn't gone off and he only had five minutes to get to work.   Leaping out of bed fully starkers, he grabbed his wand for some cleaning spells; although he really didn't have time for them all.  “I will hate myself in five minutes but...”    
  
Lee opened a small intricately carved box he kept on his bedside table.  The three W's practically scream gaudy.  The inside was divided into three compartments.  Lube – because you'll need it.  Cock ring – because you don't want to come too soon.  The last one was the one Lee was reaching for.  Detox   - because he might have Aquavirius Maggots.  
  
“Fred and George need someone else to come up with product names,” Lee said, popping the pill in his mouth.  He set his wand on the bed and his body immediately started to convulse violently.  He came off the floor for several seconds and the spell work through Lee.  As quickly as it started, it ended.  Lee was always surprised his head didn't snap off at the rate of speed it was shaking.  His arms and legs he knew wouldn't but still, it made him nervous when ever he had to use the little purple pill.    
  
Lee gave himself a once over in the mirror, and smiled.  “You got to hand it to them, the are brilliant.”  Lee was now fully dressed, hair perfectly in order and he smelled softly of Abduction, the twins favourite cologne, and breath tasting of cinnamon.  He stepped into the floo just as his clock struck eight.  
  
  
“I’m sorry but Wayne called in sick and I’ve been behind all morning…”  
  
“I can get behind,” Fleming said seductively, running a finger down the front of Lee.  
  
“Maybe next time,” Lee said, gathering some parchments off Wayne’s desk.  “I really must get ready for my two sessions today.”  
  
“You have to eat though, you being a doctor and all you should know about proper nutrition,” Fleming countered while sitting on Wayne’s desk, his legs spread wide for Lee.  
  
“Am I interrupting anything?” Remus asked cautiously,  from the open office door.  
  
Fleming, clearly startled, jumped off the desk adjusting his robes.  
  
Lee moved over to the door offering his hand to Remus.  “No, not at all Professor.  Today wasn’t our appointment was it?  You’ll have to excuse me,” Lee said, not giving Remus time to answer.  “My secretary called in sick this morning and I’m pretty much lost without him.  Please, do come in.”  
  
“Not at all, I’m early anyway,” Remus lied, stepping through the waiting room to Lee’s office proper.  
  
“I’m sure, Messr Fleming we can pick this up later in the week?” Lee asked, as apologetically as he could sound and offering a small smile.  
  
Fleming looked Remus up and down once more  ( as he’d been doing since Remus interrupted his advances ) and left without a word.  
  
Closing the door behind Fleming, Lee stepped into his office and shut the door, learning against it with a heavy sigh.  
  
“I can’t thank you enough, Professor.”  
  
Remus smiled and leaned against a file cabinet.  “Please call me Remus.  I haven’t been a Professor in many a years, although most of my former students still refer to me as Professor.”  
  
“You were the best D.A.D.A. Professor we ever had,” Lee said, smiling longingly for days past.  
  
“I thank you, I think,” Remus bowed slightly.  “I would hope you had someone more qualified than myself, either way, I’m glad I could help.  I also wanted to say thank you for having an outside entrance.  For people with my affliction those strict regulations they impose aren’t as kind to us.”  
  
Lee conjured a leather high back for Remus and sat on the arm of his couch.  “Please make yourself comfortable.  I’m not a fan of those regulations, so when this office became available I grabbed it.  I have several werewolves and a few vampire clients and the outside exit does get around them having to sign in and be escorted throughout the hospital, by what amounts to two Filches.”  
  
Remus laughed heartily.  “I can’t imagine a vampire seeing a doctor of psychiatry.”  
  
“Almost twelve I am currently seeing, the outside door makes it easier for them to see me without being seen.  Especially a couple of them, to be exact,” Lee said, smiling.  “One is a compunction, compulsion, complexion,” he rolled his eyes for added emphasis, which was lost on Remus as the man nearly laughed himself out of his chair.  
  
“Sorry,” Lee said, coming out of his own bout of laughter.  “A bit of work humour, but true none the less.”  
  
“Quite alright.  It’s nice to know you’ve retained your sense of humour,” Remus said, his facial expression as inviting as it was all those years ago.  
  
“So, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” Lee asked, folding his hands in his lap, a proper English wizard doctor through and through.  
  
“First, I’d like to apologize for dropping by unannounced,” Remus’ expression took on a rather quick down turn.  He now looked as a child that was about to be punished for eating to many gnome ginger snaps.  
  
Lee waved off his apology.  “Don’t be, my door is always open to you, by the way, have you tried the Legimency Lube yet?”  
  
Remus gave that seductive smile which always sends shivers down to Lee’s more private parts.  “Shall we say Sirius bought out the store, temporarily.”  
  
Lee let out his own guffaw at that.  “Forgive my manners,” he apologized. “May I get you something to drink?  Perhaps some wine?”  
  
Remus nodded his approval, smiling at the absurdity that was always…Sirius.  “Would you happen to have any dry red wine?”  
  
“The only red I have would be Goddricks Blood, is that okay?” Lee asked, hopeful it wouldn’t offend the older wizard.  
  
“Exquisite, actually.  I didn’t know you drank wine,” Remus commented.  
  
“Fred and George got me into drinking it, it was a Halloween gift from them.  I think they liked the blood in the name.  Harry has a great sense of humour you know,” Lee winked, at him.  
  
“They gave us a bottle too, although Sirius refers to it a bottle of grapes that couldn’t get a shag when it’s life depended on it.”  
  
“You’ve got to love a man who has such a command of the language,” Lee laughed, handing a glass to Remus.  
  
“To friends,” Remus saluted.  
  
“To friends,” Lee agreed.  “Now to what do I owe the pleasure?  Are Fred and George having another party so soon?”  
  
Remus took a moment to savour the wine in his glass, then rested it on the arm of the chair.  “No they’re not, actually I thought I could help you with a bit of a war story.”  
  
  
~ ~ *~ ~       
  
  
~ tbc ~  
  



	5. Chapter 5

 

Silent Lucidity - Chapter Five

 

~ ~ * ~ ~   
  
Lee  opened the drapes that covered his bedroom windows and stepped back.  A pointless gesture, as the outside panes were charmed so  no one could see in.  He watched as Fleming stormed away, clearly narked off at being turned down yet again.  They weren't a couple for Merlin sake - a point Lee had made when the conversation started to get heated.  
  
Fleming had wanted a shag since the beginning of the week, and Lee had turned him down five times for various different reasons.  Tonight Fleming simply dropped by Lee's flat unannounced assuming Lee wouldn't have an excuse, but Lee had just broke it off officially telling him to go home to his wife and kids.  Fleming clearly resented what he called Lee's “sanctimonious dribble.”  He said there was nothing wrong with two mates having a bit of a fun together.  
  
So now Lee stood near the window of his second floor bedroom watching the angry man storm off down the street, gesturing emphatically.  Lee pulled open his trousers and began rubbing his hard cock through the fabric of his y-fronts.  He was horny; he just wanted someone else and to end the arrangement with Fleming.  He'd felt guilty for reasons he couldn't quite explain - or perhaps he just didn't want to vocalize it.  Either way it was better now that they were over.  
  
When Fleming was out of sight Lee sat on the edge of his bed, toeing off his boots.  He pulled off his trousers letting them drop to the floor while he moved up the bed and grabbed his cock with a more forceful grip. Yeah, if he thought about it, it would be better to have Fleming between his legs than his own hand, but his priorities were quickly changing.  So, here he lay flat on his back legs bent pulling fast and hard on his cock.    
  
In less than five minutes Lee was asleep hand still around his now spent and soft, cock - both of which were covered in spunk.  
  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
  
In most cases Lee left the drapes closed while in a session, most of his patients didn’t know there were even windows lining the one wall, however, as today was a particularly nice day out, he thought he’d use it to his advantage and use the sunlight as a calming agent for Ron.  Most of the wards only had simulated windows with fake light.  He sat at his desk a plan in mid and waited for said patient.  
  
Ron was led into Lee's office by nurse Ballbricker, who nodded slightly to Lee and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Ron, good to see you.  How is your day progressing?" Lee asked, rounding his desk to meet Ron at the door.  
  
Ron shrugged, throwing his hands in the air.  "It'd be a right sight better if you'd let me out of this place, but I'm okay I expect."  
  
"You believe you're ready to leave then do you?" Lee asked, thoughtfully.  
  
"I was ready when I got chucked in this place," Ron said, shaking his head slightly, as if to say he couldn't believe Lee hadn't noticed before.  
  
Lee observed Ron's demeanour, watching him sit.  The past several visits Ron's mental state seemed to be evening out toward a rational one.  From Ron's posture and expression he thought it time to spice up their talks.  "I thought we might talk about Draco today."  
  
Ron blushed and bit his lower lip, looking as though he'd been caught with his hand in the biscuit jar.  "Ballbricker tell you about this morning?"  
  
"You mean that she caught you and Draco shagging in the broom cupboard?  Yes, she did and I love that the two of you can make that witch blush like that."  
  
Ron looked astonished.  "Ballbricker is a woman?"  
  
Lee choked on his tea, from which he'd just taken a large sip.    
  
"I believe so, however I've no proof.  Anyway, why were you two in the broom cupboard?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes.  "Draco wants to do it in every room on the ward, so we went there."  
  
"I see.  I was checking my files and I show that you've been here for five months now.  Does it seem like that long to you?"  
  
Ron's expression was unreadable.  "Feels longer."  
  
"I'm wondering if you've finished the homework I assigned you?" Lee asked, trying not to sound like Snape, though he thought he failed.  
  
"Yes," Ron said, a bit of agitation in his voice.  
  
"Well then, let's hear it," Lee said excitedly.  
  
Ron reached in his pocket pulling out a crumbled up piece of parchment, handing it to Lee.  
  
"No, go ahead, I'd like to hear you read them aloud."  
  
Ron groaned and leaned back in the couch.  "What I like about myself by Ron Weasley, as written by Ron Weasley, and told by Ron Weasley, and now spoken by Ron Weasley.  
  
Lee chuckled at Ron's stalling tactics.  "This I should definitely have framed."  
  
Ron smiled, laughing slightly himself.  "Okay, the first one," he said reluctantly.  "The first one...mate I feel daft saying this stuff."  
  
"Why feel daft, it's just you and me here, I am the one who asked you to write them so I'm not going to take the mickey out of you.  Go ahead."  
  
Ron sighed heavily and lifted the parchment again.  "First one, I like my tight bubbly arse.  Second, I like my soft red hair around my cock cuz' it tickles my nose. Third, I like how well my cock feels sliding in and out of Draco while..."  
  
"May I just interrupt you for a moment.  These all seem like things Draco's said he likes about you.  Did he help you write them?" Lee asked, crossing his arms thoughtfully.  
  
Ron tossed the parchment on the floor, clearly agitated at Lee.  "He said you'd be narked off."  
  
"I don't believe I am..." Lee said, sitting up straight, eyes wider in surprise.  
  
"Yes you are, he said you don't want me to leave here forever.  He says you're not my friend."  
  
Lee, who was now starting to be annoyed as well, as Ron has taken this tack on a dozen other occasions, walked around his desk.  He decided this was the time for, as the American wizards say - shock therapy.  "I want to show you something, and it may upset you a bit."  He reached in his top desk drawer and pulled out a glass photo tablet, and walked over to stand before Ron.  
  
"Do you remember when nurse Ballbricker and I came around and took your picture?" Lee asked, stepping back and leaning on his file cabinets.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?  You took Draco's and Chadwick's too," Ron said, more defensive than before.  “And thanks for that,” Ron continued, cocking one eye illustrating his contempt for Lee.  “For the rest of the break Chadwick kept stopping the chess game to ask us which side we thought was his better.”  
  
Lee handed the photo glass to Ron.  
  
Ron looked at it, at first seemingly excited about seeing the three mates together looking back at him.  His expression changed to surprise then confusion.  "Wha...?"  
  
"Notice anything about the picture, Draco in particular?" Lee asked, in a calm even tone.  
  
"You..." Ron said, then looked to Lee and back at the photo.  "What did you do to it?" he yelled, looking back at Lee.  
  
Lee sat next to Ron on the couch.  "You've been around Colin Creevey enough to know you can't manipulate a wizards glass.  What you see is what was there, and Draco isn't in the photo because Draco doesn't exist anymore.  He died before the battle for Hogwarts."  Knowing this was going to be a very emotional realization for Ron, Lee continued to keep a calm, and supportive tone.  This was one part of his job he didn’t like doing, shocking someone into seeing what is real from what is not.  The fact that he was doing this to Ron, made it extremely hard for him.  
  
"No he didn't," Ron shouted, angrily as he shook the photo watching himself and Chadwick fall off their chairs.  
  
"I know it is hard to see and hear, but he _did_ die Ron and I know you were there when Lucius killed him."  Lee studied Ron as he spoke.  This was never easy.  
  
Ron stared at the photo glass, where once again he sat in his chair, arm in the air over no one.  He was the lone person in the picture, save a few others in the background and Chadwick’s hands.  Ron seemed to be trying  to make sense of it and Lee felt slightly guilty for springing it on him like he did, but he had to at some point.  
  
Ron remained silent for more than ten minutes, and Lee left him to his thoughts.  From the changing expressions on Ron's face, Lee could tell he was having trouble understanding what he was seeing.  Ron stood up, dropping the glass on the couch.  He pointed to the glass, about to speak, then shut his mouth and stared at the glass more.  Ron seemed to be having a battle in his mind, possibly from what he knew to be true from what he's seeing was true.  He picked up the tablet, shacking it frantically and stared at it.  When the people in the glass righted themselves, Ron dropped on the couch again.  
  
"Watching someone you love die is never easy.  Our minds try to disassociate us from the experience, or rather find the easiest way for us to deal with that loss," Lee said, touching Ron lightly on the arm.  
  
After a long pause Ron finally spoke.  "I really am barmy, aren't I?"  Ron murmured in a scratchy tone.  He was fighting an impending emotional outburst, but the tear filled eyes betrayed him.  
  
Lee, who had stood up to get them both a drink of water, sat back down next to Ron.  "One thing I am certain of, is you are _not_ barmy.  Our minds are very complex," Lee said, in a soft supportive tone.  "When we experience something so horrible as you witnessed they find the quickest and easiest way for us to cope."  
  
"But I went and jumped off the highest turret," Ron said, in a strained voice, the shadow of a tear running down his cheek.  
  
"What happened with you is most common.  In effect, your mind created a sort-of sling, and built a life you dearly wanted, masking what really happened.  That was a large part in helping you get through the war.  It doesn't make you weak or any less a man.  You just needed someone to help you out of the sling.  We all have scars of one form or another.  You are _completely_ sane."  
  
Ron's hands started shaking as tears poured from his eyes, his breathing coming in sobs.  
  
Lee sat back, pulling Ron with him, allowing the young man to finally grieve.  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
The last several sessions with Ron had consisted of an hour of silence with Ron staring blankly at the wall.  Today appeared to be another repeat of that as they had but seven minutes remaining in their session.  
  
"How does someone end up hating his son so much he could kill him?" Ron muttered.  
  
Lee was surprised by the question, but not the fact that Ron finally spoke after a fortnight.  In many cases such as these, the patient would be silent for months, but Ron was a strong wizard.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I have no notion. Perhaps it stems from years of being manipulated by Voldemort."  
  
Ron sat on the couch with his head bent down, staring mournfully at his still bare feet.  "I expect Harry told you what happened then?"  
  
"Between you and he or about the night Draco died?" Lee asked, bending his head slightly to see Ron’s face a little better.  
  
"The second," Ron muttered, still looking down.  
  
"No.  He's kept his word, from what I'm told.  It was..."  
  
"Remus," Ron finished.  "I suppose there's that at least."  
  
"Why don't you tell me?  It may help to actually say the words out loud," Lee offered, sitting back in his chair.    
  
A knock at the door drew their attention away from their conversation.  Lee stood, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder, silently telling him to remain seated.    
  
"Messr. Fleming, we'll need a bit more time," Lee said, walking the man back out the door of his office.  "I'll bring him back myself when we've finished."  
  
"Suite yourself," Fleming griped, muttering to himself as he left the office.  
  
Lee shrugged at Wayne,  "We'll be a while, no interruptions please."  
  
"Of course, Lee," Wayne said.  
  
Lee stepped back in his office, and heard the locks being turned behind him, as Wayne locked the doors.  Subtlety  was never Wayne’s strong point, but he made up for it by being thorough.    
  
"Please, Ron continue… whenever you feel comfortable."    He pulled up a chair to sit in front of Ron and waited.  
  
After several minutes of silence and a few deep breaths Ron continued.  
  
"We thought we were hidden well enough.  I mean not many people knew about that cave.  We even had stocked it with the essentials, bed, food, drinks, bed, extra clothes, few games, a bed..."  
  
"You've said bed, three times now, is there a significance?" Lee asked, his eyes narrow trying to think of a possible reason.  
  
Ron's lip curled up slightly as he raised his head and spoke.  "That was our favourite part."  He looked back at his feet his solemn expression back.  
  
"We had just finished making love, and he'd offered me a potion for pain.  I declined as I liked the continuing feeling throughout the day, knowing I'd been buggered into the mattress by someone.  It actually made me feel alive."  Ron wiped a tear with the back of his hand.  Lee handed him a tissue and Ron took several.  
  
"I had just gotten up and was putting my trousers on," Ron let out a combination laugh and sob.  "I feel stupid thinking about it now, but I remember I was pulling them up as a part of Draco was sliding down my leg."  He wiped his eyes again and loudly blew his nose.  
  
"Do you want to take a few?" Lee asked, softly.  
  
"No, no I'm okay.  Just hurts so much to remember.  He was laughing at me.  Said I was mental for not cleaning up first."  
  
"I don't know, I kind of like it too, especially when you're in a meeting with the head of hospital and you start to stick."  
  
Ron let out a loud laugh.  "Yeah, I'm with you there, only with the entire Order at the same table.  Anyway, I turned around just as Lucius rounded a large boulder.  Before I could think I saw the green light hit Draco," Ron took several minutes to calm himself, and Lee stood and sat next to him.  
  
"Sorry.  You must think I"m a raving poof."  
  
"There's no reason to apologize, and, no, I don't," Lee said, smiling slightly.  “It doesn’t show weakness to show emotion, but that’s for another time.”  
  
"Thanks," Ron said, handing Lee his wet tissues.  "It all happened so quickly.  Lucius cast it, screaming about ‘embarrassing immorality’ or some such.  I didn't hear most of it as he was turning his wand on me.  I saw a quick flash of green light and he was thrown out of the cave.  I...I didn't even know I could cast it.  Didn't hear me say the words.  Don't remember thinking them.  I just...did.  Killed him.  I've never killed anyone, haven't since."  
  
Ron was quiet for several minutes, just stared at his feet.  Lee stood and took out two glasses and a bottle of Firewhiskey.  He poured two and handed one to Ron.  
  
"What are we drinking to?" Ron asked, looking up at Lee.  
  
"Just because I believe there is enough cause," he said, cocking one eye.  
  
Ron raised his glass slightly and they downed them together.  Rolling the glass between his fingers Ron continued.    
  
"Expect I'll get chucked into Azkaban now," Ron said sadly.  
  
Lee topped off their glasses.  "As I've stated before, you are under doctor patient privilege.  What we discuss in this room does not leave this room."  
  
Ron looked at Lee, confusion written all over his face.  Lee raised his glass and nodded the salute.  Ron smiled slighty and nodded too.  
  
"Tell me, how did you and Draco first get together?" Lee asked, changing the mood of their conversation to a lighter side.  Yeah, it was the first technique he learned, but he always found it to be most effective in helping.  
  
Ron smiled again - one of his bright toothy smiles - and sat back in the couch.  He rested his right foot on his left knee.  "Fred n' George took me to this club… said I needed to get laid.  In the back they have these walls with holes at different heights.  
  
"I know the club," Lee said, also smiling.  
  
"Well, I never heard of such.  They met that vampire friend of theirs there and he told us which wall he'd be at."  
  
"Tommy or Rael?" Lee asked, sitting in the chair in front of Ron.  
  
"Tommy.  So we went to the room - which wasn’t a room so much as a divided room.  There were blokes all down the wall with their cocks pushed through holes in the wall.  Fred n' George walked to the end, and found a larger hole, pulled their cocks out, and shoved um' both through the same hole.  George's eyes were half shut when he pointed to an empty hole and told me to go ahead.  I was a bit embarrassed, but no one was looking and they did get me a bit pissed.  Well I pulled my cock out and shoved it in.  Bloody hell, I felt like I waited forever and I was about to pull out.  Fred n' George got theirs sucked straight away, although it was Tommy on the other side." Ron stopped and drank the next glass Lee had poured.  
  
"Just as I was about to pull out for being rejected yet again I felt something wet move up my shaft.  I pulled out quick, cuz' it bloody well scared the piss out of me.  The bloke on the other side tapped the hole, so I pushed back through and...let's just say it was bloody brilliant.”  
  
Lee had to adjust himself, he wasn't able to control his body's reaction to Ron story.  
  
"I started to zip up when a cock came back through the hole at me, all pink and thinner than mine but definitely longer, by a few inches I think ," Ron blushed, lowering his head as he'd just embarrassed himself again.  
  
"Not all of us are hung like Fred n' George," Lee said.  
  
Ron laughed.  "Yeah, I expect you're right.  Anyway, since it was there, I figured what the hell and got on my knees."  
  
"Was that the first blow job you ever gave?" Lee asked.  
  
Ron blushed again, a point Lee didn't miss.  "Erm..."  
  
'Fred n' George?" Lee asked, smiling.  "No, worries I did share a room with them for seven years."  
  
"Bill actually.  When I was thirteen, he said it was something he'd shown the rest - save Ginny - and I needed to know about sex proper like."  
  
"How did this guy compare?" Lee asked, leaning down and resting his elbows on his knees.  
  
"Loads better," Ron said, gesturing with his hands.  "Bill shoots too quickly, and he likes to rub the last bit on your lips.  Draco let me get some practice, though I didn't know it was Draco at the time, and he also warned me he was getting close.  Bill..."  
  
"Bill grabs your head and makes you choke on it, nasty habit really," Lee answered for Ron.  
  
"Really!  What the bloody hell is that about anyways?" Ron asked, his lip upturned as if in discussed.  
  
"It's just his way I expect," Lee said, flipping a hand in the air.  
  
"Bill also tastes like rancid dough, too, and this bloke tasted like chocolate, strawberries and cream.  Bloody fantastic,” Ron raised his eyes and smiled widely at the memory.  “He also offered to buy me a drink, said if I were interested he'd be the one at the end of the bar in the white shirt."  
  
"Were you nervous?" Lee asked, smiling with Ron.  
  
"Terrified to be exact, and I wasn’t all that sure I’d heard right since he was whispering through a hole in the wall.  But we did just swallow each others boys, and after tasting that I just had to meet him.  I went out and turned the corner and the only bloke standing at that end of the bar was Draco."  
  
Lee laughed loudly.  "What did he do, or say for that matter?"  
  
"He just stared at me.  I said it figured, only a Malfoy would have pretentious sperm."  They both laughed at that.    
  
"What did he say to that," Lee asked, filling their glasses again.  
  
"He raised his head, just like he always does, and said, 'It comes from proper breading', then he handed me the drink.  I looked at it to make sure I wasn't being poisoned.  He scoffed and said I was being rude and, considering that we'd just swallowed each others load, he wouldn't poison me.  Although he wasn't sure _he_ wasn't poisoned."  
  
"Prat!  What happened next?" Lee asked excitedly.  
  
"I asked, if it were so awful, why did you buy me a drink.  He said he didn't want to hurt a blokes feeling," Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"How did you two get through all the differences?"  
  
"I guess we continued to exchange insults, while he continued buying drinks, and he let it slip that he had a thing for redheads.  Next thing I knew we were in a back room, I was sitting in a chair shooting into his arse.  After that, I don't know we just couldn't get enough of each other."  
  
"How did Harry and Remus find out?" Lee asked, cautiously, as though he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.  
  
Ron again smiled, this time with a bit of wickedness in his expression.  "We were on a mission to bring Draco through London to a safe house.  There were Death Eaters everywhere and we were hold up in this old barn outside Cardiff…”  
  
“You were in Wales?” Lee asked, surprised.  
  
“Somehow Draco had been staying there in hiding and had to go back for a few things.  The Order thought it would be better for us to stay put for a few days.  Anyway, they went out to get some food, and the minute they left we shucked our kit and started at each other.  The came back earlier than we thought and they walked in on us.  Draco was sitting on the table, I had my legs wrapped around his back and was bouncing up and down on his...well you know.  They walked in just as Draco was saying he was about to come."  Ron laughed, offering his empty glass to Lee.  "You should have seen their faces."  
  
Lee guffawed at that.  "What did they say?"  
  
"Harry just kind of stuttered, and Remus took him by the arm and they went back out.  Before they did Draco shot, and he's a bit loud so you could hear Harry saying _gross_ or something like that," Ron laughed.    
  
"They didn't tell anyone?" he asked, filling their glasses again.  
  
"Nah, Harry promised not to, as I did catch them only a few weeks before.  Remus and Sirius were both inside Harry‘s arse, how the bloody hell they managed it I still don't know but we sort of have an understanding."  
  
"You're having me on, Harry, Sirius and Remus?" Lee asked, utterly gob smacked.  
  
"Let's just say Harry's a better man than me if he can take Sirius by himself, but with Remus - that hurts me just thinking about it."  
  
"I'm with you there," Lee said standing up.  "I wonder, have you spoken to anyone else about what happened with Draco and you?"  
  
"No, not until now," Ron said, some of the light again leaving his eyes.  
  
"Not even Remus or Harry after it happened?" Lee asked, surprised to hear Ron had not spoken to _anyone_.  
  
"No, I expect I was too upset, or scared.  Or both."  
  
"How do you feel now that you've told me?" he asked, sitting back in his chair.  
  
"Not quite sure," Ron shrugged.  
  
"You've made some real progress in the last week.  Congratulations," Lee praised, smiling and rubbing Ron’s knee with his hand.   
  
"But I'm still a nutter," Ron said, that ever present low self esteem coming back to the foreground, in lightning speed.  
  
"Why would you think that?  You come to terms with major traumatic episode, lived through it and are more calm than I've seen you in ages," he said, spreading his hands in front of them.  
  
"Whether I'm in here or not, I'm still just Ronald Weasley, nobody."  
  
Years of being the twins' best mate had made Lee accustomed to Ron‘s self-esteem issues and now that he was able to get to a major part of Ron‘s problem he needed to take care of this one, too.  "Why don't you tell me five things that you'd change about yourself if you could?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes.  "Not this again."  
  
"Come on now, just five."   
  
Ron shifted in his seat, another of his stall tactics, buying as much time as he could.  "I tell you what," Lee said, looking at the clock on his wall.  "It's nearly dinner time, for homework I want you to come up with five things you'd like to change about yourself, and why.  Also," Ron groaned loudly.  "Also I'd like five things you like to _keep_ about yourself and why.  That won't be so bad will it?"  
  
"Easy for you to say, you don't have to do it," Ron pouted.  
  
Lee thought for a minute.  "I'll make a deal with you, if you do the homework, I'll do the same.  That way you won’t have to feel daft, as I’ll have done it too.  Deal?"  
  
"I still have to do the ruddy thing, so where's the incentive?" Ron said, half jokingly, or at least that is the way Lee took it.  
  
  
~ ~ tbc ~ ~   
  
``  
`  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

 

Chapter 6

~ ~ * ~ ~

 

"Patient log, for Ronald Weasley.  Our last session was a good one.  Ron finally opened up and talked about the past.  It appears there are two issues he has been fighting to deal with on a subconscious level.  The first is probably the catalyst; the death of his lover.  The second is…something that happened directly after the aforementioned death."  Lee's Quick Quote Quill was scratching every word Lee was dictating, as fast as he was talking.

"Stop.  New paragraph."  The quill did as instructed.  "I gave him homework to have ready by today.  Since he had trouble thinking of ten things he liked about himself I gave him five things he'd like to change about himself and five things he'd like to keep.  He put up a bit of a huff, but I believe he'll have it done.  New paragraph."

Lee looked at the clock on the wall, Ron was due for his session in about five minutes.  "Ron has been doing quite well this week, he's not the recluse he was several weeks ago.  He's actually getting back to normal.  I believe I'd like to try an experiment with him.  I'd like to take him out into the public and see how he does, chaperoned of course.  We'll see how he's doing  before I suggest it to him."

A knock at the door brought Lee's file update to a close.  With a quick wave of his wand, the parchment and quill disappeared.  "Yes, do come in."

"Ron, good to see you.  That will be all Messr Fleming.  Please sit down," Lee closed the door, leaving Fleming in his waiting area with Wayne, and welcomed Ron in.  Fleming was beginning to become a problem for Lee.  He and his wife had separated, which happened directly after she found out about his extra marital shags, causing Fleming to turn up his efforts to win Lee back.  Lee didn't have time for his drama however, he had a patient to speak with.

"How have you been since we met last week?" Lee said, giving Ron a warm smile.

"Better I expect," Ron said, with a faux-nonchalant shrug, a habit Lee could really do without.

"Have you finished your homework?"  At Ron's heavy sigh Lee continued.  "I'm only asking straight away because I was thinking of an experiment, if you're game that is," he said, looking hopeful.

Ron looked apprehensive at Lee's experiment idea.  "What kind of experiment?"

"I thought it would be fun to try a field trip."  Ron's eyes lit up.  "First, you have to read the lists."  Lee smiled at Ron and could tell Ron didn’t care for this part of the idea.

Ron's expression dropped again.  "Mate, do I have to?  I feel daft.  Can't you just look at um'?"

"How many did you come up with?" Lee asked, considering letting Ron off the hook.

"Well five changes, and one keep," Ron answered, pulling out a crumbled piece of parchment from his pocket.  He handed it to Lee and sat cross legged on the couch, looking more like a child about to be scolded. 

"That's a good start," Lee said, then read the list, an odd look on his face, if Ron’s even more deflated expression was any indication.  "My but you'd change everything that makes you, you."

"I expect I don't like myself very much," Ron murmured, looking at his toes, and picking a bit of dirt from under the nail.

"But, you'd keep your toes.  That is positive," Lee said, with a smile, even though he just wanted to burst out laughing.  In all the times he’s given this assignment he’d never been given that as an answer.

Ron unwrapped his feet from underneath him and stretched out, wiggling his toes.  "Yeah, I reckon they're okay.  Charlie, however?   He has nasty feet: short and pudgy with the toes curling under."

Lee observed Ron for a few, deciding whether or not he himself was barmy.  "Well then, are you up for an experiment?" he asked, leaning closer to Ron, and probably giving him a far too wicked grin.

"You reckon we can leave the hospital?" Ron asked, looking and sounding very hopeful.  The grin on his face made it all worth the effort, as it took quite a lot to get this head of hospital to agree to this.

"One of the perks to being a doctor, you can say what the patient needs,” he said, with a smirk.  “And as you don't have any street clothes, I dropped by your flat earlier this afternoon and Harry helped me pick something out."

"Ha-Harry did?" Ron stuttered.  His breathing started to become rapid and he quickly stood, and began pacing.

"Yes, he did.  Now don’t go getting tense, we’re about to go out and have a bit of fun.  You do still want to don’t you?“

Ron looked at Lee, his tear filled, wide eyes seemed about to overflow.  He was unable to speak, and just gave a half hearted head shack.

“And I think for the purpose of our experiment we shall not speak of Harry again today, deal?"

Ron, looking as if he‘d just seen a ghost, simply nodded.   

Lee, who had been leaning against his file cabinets, walked around to the back of his desk retrieved a garment bag from a wooden coat rack.  From the bag he pulled a pair of faded blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a rather faded Celtic cross on it.

"Those?  You brought me those to wear out?" Ron pointed, looking every bit as horrified as Molly would seeing him wearing it.

"Trust me, Ron,” Lee chuckled, at how innocent Ron actually was.  “Where we're going you'll look brilliant.  Now shuck your kit and put them on.  There are some socks shoved in the pockets too.  I'll step out and give you a bit of..."

Ron was already standing starkers in front of Lee, his expression was that of a child on Christmas morning ripping through the endless array of beautifully wrapped presents.  Lee was momentarily hypnotized by the thick nest of curly red hair around Ron's uncut shaft, the sea of luscious freckles surrounding the most important of the male anatomy…he was brought out of his trance when Ron covered up his lower body with the jeans, oblivious to the way he'd made Lee speechless.

"Ready," Ron announced, holding his hands out stretched for Lee’s approval. 

Lee was lucky he was still holding a file in front of him.  He gave Ron a toothy smile and nodded his approval.

 

~ ~ * ~ ~

 

Lee and Ron stood outside the entrance to a loud posh London night club, and not the one the twins took him too.  "Now this Muggle club, supposedly _the_ place to be on a Friday night."

"And you want me to go in _there_?" Ron asked nervously.

"No, actually.  _We're_ going in there.  And for this exercise I just want you to be yourself.  If there's someone you'd like to dance with go and ask him,"  Lee said energetically, walking up to the front of the line.

"Have you looked at any of these blokes?" Ron asked, following Lee to the front of the queue.  "None of them would be caught dead dancing with me, and how do you expect for us to get in, the queue goes around the corner and I'm just...Ron Weasley."

Lee stepped up to the large burly man at the door, whispered something in his ear and, to the very vocal objections from the waiting patrons, both Lee and Ron were let inside.

"What did you say to him," Ron asked gob smacked.

"I just said my name," Lee smiled.

"Your _name_ will get you into places?" Ron asked, sounding very impressed.

"Only when I spoke to Rael," Lee smiled.  "What you didn't believe I could get in places with just my name?" Lee laughed.

Ron shrugged, and followed Lee through the throng of mostly male dancers, although there were some who looked as though their origin wasn't male.  They made it to the bar where Lee ordered them a couple of sodas.

"Ain't they got ny' thing stronger? Ron asked hopefully.

"I don't believe we need that to complicate matters.  First we should just move around sober.  And as the night picks up, who knows.  Now, has anyone caught your eye?" Lee asked, taking a sip of his soda and scanning the room for possibilities.

Ron casually looked around the room, sipping his soda, then began coughing wildly.  "What the bloody hell is this stuff?"

It may have gone smoother except in his fit to catch his breath he spilt the rest of his drink on a rather hot looking half naked bloke, who jumped back, knocking over a couple of dancers.

"Hey, mate, if you can't hold your liquor leave!" the gruff barkeep shouted.

Ron rather slammed the empty glass on the counter, face reddening by the second.

"Look," Lee said, putting his hand onto Ron's shoulder.  "That can happen to anyone, don't let it ruin the night."

"Bloody well easy for you to say, they're all looking at me like I've got Screwt dung on me."

Lee took him by the arm and steered him to a part of the club which didn't see what had happened.  "Do you see anyone around here you'd like to dance with?" Lee asked, pointing at a particularly good looking bloke not five meters from them.

Looking around again, feeling a little calmer, Ron nodded.  "A couple," he shouted over the thumping of the music, as they were now only meters from the large speakers.

"Well then go and ask one," Lee instructed through a laugh, and shouting as well.

"What if they say no?" Ron asked, holding his hands out.

"Ask another one."

"What are you going to be doing?" Ron asked, looking at the bloke Lee had all but pushed him into.

"Observing, and stop frowning, these people didn't see the accident," Lee said, over the louder thumping. 

"I can't hear myself think in here," Ron shouted, with a slight frown.

Lee turned Ron around and gave him a gently shove.  He watched as Ron lumbered over to a rather striking tall bloke with black hair, as his first choice had moved away.  From the look the bloke gave him, he was sure it was a no.  The same happened to three others and in less than five minutes, Ron was back next to Lee, red faced and angry as a centaur listening to Umbridge. 

"Can we just go?" he fumed, arms crossed.

Lee smiled and motioned for the door.  Once outside Ron stalked off down the street muttering.   By the time Lee caught up with him, he was in a right state.

"What's the matter?" Lee asked, momentarily forgetting Ron’s overly sensitive nature.

"What was that rubbish all about?"  Ron fumed, stopping and pointing to the club.  "I told you none of them blokes would want to dance with me.  They looked at me like I was diseased.  Way to build my self esteem or what ever you called it."

Lee shook his head, placing a hand on Ron’s shoulders, smiling at Ron.  "I believe we've made a breakthrough."

"I'm glad _you_ bloody well believe so, I'm going back!" Ron spat, storming down the street.  Lee could hear every footfall echoing off the buildings.

"Wait, you promised to give it a go," Lee said, walking quickly to keep up with Ron.  "That was only part one."

"I can't wait to see the rest," Ron pouted.

"I noticed when you walked up to each of those blokes, you weren't even dancing.  You sort of walked up to them like a cave troll does it's dinner.  And your expression wasn't one of, shall we say fun.  You have to use your body to project your a fun guy to be around."

Ron rolled his eyes, still in a foul mood. 

"You've been around Fred n' George too long.  There aren't good for your self esteem, granted they are your brothers so it's basically their job to take the mickey out on you.  What say we go to a more suitable place to start," Lee asked, with one eye raised suggesting a better time.  

Ron walked around Lee a couple of times trying to get himself out of a foul mood, a tactic Lee's seen him do on countless occasions.  When he was in a reasonable mood he side along Apparated with Lee to a club in Paris, _Reds_.

There was as long line outside Reds as there had been in London - perhaps even longer and the blokes were also just as hot.  But now they all seemed to be giving Ron a lot of attention.  He was even given a few whistles as the pair walked up to the front door, where a tall muscular blond man let them in, no questions.

"What gives?" Ron asked, smiling as a couple blokes gave him winks as they passed.

"You've red hair, you don't pay.  This place is a fetish club if you will.  If you've red hair and freckles, you are the “creme da' la' crème,” as they say.  Basically," Lee said, turning toward Ron.  "You are what is hot here.  You can essentially have your pick.  Now just relax and enjoy yourself.  Dance with whoever you want, and remember, bloody smile, you're hot, you're young, and you're alive."

Through the next hour, Ron had lost his self-consciousness and had ended up dancing with more blokes than he probably could count.  He jump and gyrated his way across the dance floor and back.  There were quite a few red headed blokes and he was definitely one of the popular ones that night.  After a particularly bouncy song, Ron walked over to where Lee was sitting at the bar sipping his glass of wine.

"Whoosh," Ron said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.  "I haven't danced so much in ages.  Actually," he continued, motioning to the bar keep and ordering a tall glass of water.  "I can't think of a time when I did dance half as much.  I think Hermione's wedding."

"You looked good out there, like you were in your element," Lee said, smiling proudly.

Ron leaned back on the bar watching the ever moving dance floor, for once he looked, for lack of a better word, happy.

"I haven't been groped this much since Draco and I were at a Order meeting.  Every bloody bloke out there was pushing their cocks against my arse, and trying to get mine out of my trousers.  One bloke," Ron laughed, dribbling water down his front.  "One bloke even asked me if my boyfriend would mind if he danced with me."

"You mean..." Lee asked, looking every bit surprised.

"Yeah, mate, you.  Isn't that a riot," he laughed loudly.

Lee shrugged, and continued looking out at the dance floor.  "You just have to surround yourself with positive energy, as Trelawney would say.  What you surround yourself with, the universe will, in effect, bring back to you."  

Ron looked at Lee and set his empty goblet of water down.  "Say doc, how about a dance?"

Lee blushed, unable to hide it he turned around and ordered another glass of red wine.  "I don't think that would be appropriate." 

"Sure it would, you've helped me so much, why not have a little dance to celebrate?" Ron asked, twirling his hand around in a circle for illustration.

Before Lee could say anything else two of Ron's new friends came bursting over and dragged him off to the dance floor again.  Lee continued watching for another half an hour as he danced, gyrated and laughed.  The place had definitely picked up as it was now almost shoulder to shoulder.  Lee had moved to the end of the bar where he could sit in relative peace. 

"There you are," Ron shouted over the thumping of the music.  "Thought maybe you'd ditched me."

"Less bumping at this end, and I have a better view of you and your new friends.  That big one seems to really like you," Lee pointed with a smile, although secretly he was as jealous as an Aethonan during matting season. 

"Who?" Ron asked, turning around to look at the dance floor.  "Sam?  I think he's just pissed and wants me to be his prize for the night.  I told him no four times now, but he keeps trying to get my trousers unzipped.  I'll have to remember to thank Harry for picking this kit out."

"Ready for a break?" Lee asked, hopefully.

Instead of answering Ron grabbed Lee by the arm and pulled him out onto one of the far corners of the dance floor.  "This time I'm not taking no for an answer.  You're my brothers' best mate and there's nothing wrong with a little dance.  Now loosen up doc, and get into the groove."

"Groove?" Lee asked, or well shouted over the music.

"No idea, Sam keeps saying it and I thought it sounded good."  He stretched his arms over Lee, who was a good foot shorter than Ron, and started bouncing up and down.  By the time the whoops and whistles started, Lee was also dancing.

Several blokes moved in and started dancing with the pair and the four of them were now mixed and dancing between and around each other.  To Lee it probably looked like the four were shagging right out in the open, but as he looked around it was no different than anything anyone else was doing.  He wasn't sure where Ron learned to dance like this, but he was sure he picked much of it up tonight.  Ron was now dancing in front of Lee, bent a little and rutting his arse into Lee's, by now hard, cock.  Ron turned around, noticed it was Lee and smiled at him. 

"So, doc, which one of these blokes got you all keened up?" he asked, with a mischievous grin.

Lee closed his eyes, desperately trying to will his cock down, but only managed to loose his balance.  Ron knelt down next to him to see if he was alright.  Lee, who was embarrassed beyond belief looked up at Ron, or well his crotch as that was the closest part of Ron to Lee's face at the moment. 

"Lee!  You alright?" Ron shouted over the music.  "You didn't get..."  He had caught where Lee's eyes had been staring just a moment before Lee stood up.

"Sorry," Lee waved off Ron's concerns.  "Just lost my balance for a second.  You continue, I'm going to gracefully go back to the bar for another drink."

By the time he was back at the bar,  still feeling like a total git, Lee found himself looking around for Ron again.  He was standing and chatting up Sam and a shorter bloke.  Ron was smiling so Lee didn't get concerned.  He took a sip of his wine and set the glass down, looking at the glass for a few minutes and trying to loose his desire for Ron, which he was failing miserably.  When he looked up Ron was gone.  He studied the dance floor but saw no sign of Ron.

"Looking for me?" Ron shouted behind him, grabbing Lee’s shoulders.

"AAhhhhhh!" Lee jumped, falling off his seat.  "Don't sneak up on people like that, you scared the hell out of me."

Ron was laughing hysterically at Lee.  "You should have seen your face mate, it was brilliant."

"Glad you think so," Lee said, laughing too.

"I think I've had enough, mind if we go?" Ron asked, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"No not at all," Lee said, finishing off his glass of wine.   "After you," he gestured to the door and followed Ron, a perfect view of Ron’s arse moving left and right, left and right.

  _Damn it Lee get a hold of yourself!_   Lee berated himself.

Lee noticed Ron was walking much taller now than he had when they first walked in.  He definitely had a newfound confidence and it was quite striking on him.  Many of the other patrons thought so too, as they seemed to be ogling him on the way out.

"Care if we go up this way?" Ron asked, once they got out onto the street.

"No, not at all.  Well, what did you think of Reds?" Lee smiled at Ron.

"It is bloody brilliant.  I've never seen so many good looking blokes in one place.  Did you see that blond bloke I was dancing with near the end?" Ron gestured to the club with his thumb.

"In the light blue shirt and holey jeans? Lee asked, pushing his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

"Yeah, he's from Beaubatons.  He was at the Yule Ball that one year.  And he wouldn't stop touching my arse.  Said it was nicely..." Ron blushed.  "Nicely firm and plump," he said quieter.

"He's a fine judge of character."

Ron gave him an odd smirk.  "We definitely have to go back there.  Did you see that one bloke with the bulging muscles?  The one with the tiny white shirt?  Bloody hell, he could give Charlie a run with those muscles.  And everyone kept buying me drinks, granted it none of them were alcohol but still."

They walked in silence for a couple of blocks, simply enjoying the quiet and the soft glow to everything.  It had rained while they were inside, but the clouds had disappeared, leaving the full moon to cast a beautiful glow around everything.

"Let's turn here, yeah?" Ron asked, gesturing to the right.

"Oh, sure.  Any particular reason?  Have you been to Paris before?" Lee asked, conversationally.  Though he hadn’t been down these streets, always going to the club then home...or _someone’s_ home.  They weren’t really that far from Charenton-le-Pont.

"No never.  But Sam told me about this area we should see while we were here.  Said it was three blocks down Ryne Street.  We're not in a hurry are we?" he asked, looking a bit deflated.

Lee shook his head.  "I didn't tell them a time we'd be back - so lead on.  What are we looking for?" Lee asked, smiling at the chance for a stroll through unknown streets.

"I'm not quite sure, he simply said we'd know it when we saw it.  Rather like a scavenger hunt, yeah?" Ron said, shaking his head up and down, smiling. 

It was nice to see Ron genuinely having a good time.  Lee agreed and they continued on.  Although it had rained, the night was still quite warm.  Lee guessed it must be near twenty six celcius.

"I think this is it," Ron said, stopping.  It was an alley of sorts, barely visible through a group of rubbish bins.

"You sure?" Lee asked skeptically.

"Let's see," he said, walking up the narrow alley.  It opened up near the river and the view was spectacular.  The lights from Paris proper reflected off the water joining the moonlight in a wonderful dance of their own.

"What an amazing view," Lee murmured in awe.

"Care to get closer to the river?" Ron asked.

"Sure." 

They sat on a small patch of grass just watching the water and lights. 

"What are you feeling now?"  Lee asked,turning his head toward Ron.

"I'm not sure.  I mean I had a brilliant time at the club,” Ron said, looking down at the grass and plucking several blades.  “The walk was nice, kind of got my hearing back.  I think they might have had it a might loud in there."

"I think I'll have to agree with you," Lee said, moving his body to bump against Ron’s as they sat next to each other.  Lee did get the impression something was still bothering Ron though.

"I love the t-temperature too, it's just right with that breeze.  I guess...I don't know," Ron continued to mumble.

"Is that good, I don't know, or a borderline I don't know?" Lee asked, looking at the grass between the two, Ron’s trainers were wet from the wet grass.

"I'd say it's a good, I don't know.  I guess I'm..." Ron mumbled, pulling a few more blades of grass.

Lee turned to face Ron, just as Ron pressed his lips to Lee's.  The kiss was soft but firm, and Lee shut his eyes and opened his mouth instinctively.  Ron's lips tasted like raspberries and when he pushed his tongue into Lee's mouth Lee thought he'd pass out, but he pulled away quickly and stood up. 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have," Lee apologized.  "We should go."  It wasn't that he _wanted_ to go, he'd fantasized about Ron - dreamed about him for Merlin's sake!  But now that Ron had shown the slightest interest in him, the ethical part of Lee’s brain took over.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked also standing up, and looking hurt.

"I'm your doctor and there are certain ethics I've just violated by returning that kiss,” Lee said, holding out his arms.  “I'm...I'm afraid I won't be able to be your doctor anymore.  And I am very sorry for this, I shouldn't have let it happen."  Lee started to walk away.  "You were making such wonderful progress, and I went and bollocked it up.  I am very sorry Ron."  Although Lee was saying the proper things, his mind was screaming for him to turn back around.

Ron stood in front of Lee,  to stop his progress.  "What's the matter with a kiss?  You've obviously liked it, and you're a great kisser, too, by the way."

Lee smiled.  "That's not the point, Ron.  I'm supposed to be helping you not taking advantage of you in a vulnerable condition."

"I'm not so vulnerable anymore.  I'd say I'm loads better," Ron said, a mixture of defensiveness and seductiveness rolled in one.

"You've definitely made some major headway.  It is still..." Lee started.

A small boat was puttering up the river and they could hear a soft sounding song emanating from it.

Ron put out his hand.  "Well if you're going to dismiss me at least let me have that dance that was interrupted in the club." 

Lee would bet that Ron wasn’t really this confident, one great night at a club could do wonders but not work miracles.  "Ron, that would not be a good idea.  You've come a long way and have made fantastic progress, but I _am_ your doctor.  I would be doing you a grave disservice.”

"Well you've said we've already crossed the line, and it's only a dance," Ron said, moving from foot to foot obviously very nervous.

Lee was having his own battle in his head.  He so desperately wanted to say yes, but he knew it would be wrong.  In the end, Ron decided for him, as he took his hand and pulled him back to the edge of the river. 

" _One_ dance, and just until the music is gone," Lee agreed, although perhaps a bit too sternly.

"Deal," Ron agreed. He put his hand on Lee's waist and held up his left hand.  "Erm, I'll lead if you don't mind.  I was the one who asked."

Lee rolled his eyes and surrendered his right hand.  They danced slowly in time with the music, Ron pulling Lee in closer and Lee didn't protest, too much. 

Ron continued the dance even after the music had disappeared, letting Lee's head rest in the crook of his neck.  Suddenly, Ron lifted Lee's face and kissed him deeply.  Lee surrendered to Ron's advances, and when Ron moved to lay down, he went with him.  Ron lay directly on top of him, both men rutting against each other their breathing increasing.

When Ron opened Lee's trousers off, pulling them off, another boat puttered by.

"Wait, we shouldn't do this," Lee said, breathless stopping Ron’s hands.

"How can you say that?” Ron asked, sounding out of breath.  “Don't you hear that song?  It's the Weird Sisters, 'Live in the Now.' " 

"I'm thinking you get your way more than you lead anyone to believe," Lee said with one eye raised, as Ron moved in again.

"Let's see?"  He attacked Lee's mouth with more passion, sliding his denim-covered erection against Lee‘s bare one. 

Lee heard several people walking close-by, but didn't care.  Ron had just opened his trousers and was positioning himself at Lee's entrance and he felt the cool lube being charmed inside him.

"Ready?" Ron murmured.

"Slowly?" Lee nodded, questioningly.

Ron pushed through, and Lee cried out.  Returning the kiss, Ron pushed all the way in waiting for Lee to get accustomed to him. 

After several minutes and loads of heavy breathing Lee could speak, although not coherently.  Ron pulled out slightly, pushing in slower than before and eliciting a low moan from Lee.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, in a stained voice.

"Just bloody move already," Lee answered hoarsely.

Ron pulled Lee's legs over his shoulders and quickly found a steady fast pace and continued thrusting.   "Not...gonna..." Ron stammered.

"O-okay go ahead," Lee moaned.

"Bullocks!" Ron shouted as he stiffened and emptied himself inside Lee.  After a minute or so he leaned down and kissed Lee deeply.  "You're brilliant."

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"As amazing as that was, my legs are cramping."

Ron apologized as he pulled out and let Lee's legs down.  He lay flat out on Lee, kissing his ear, and continuing down Lee's neck and chest, lingering at his nipples and pulling slightly.

Lee let out a mixture of a moan and grunt of pain, which made Ron laugh slightly.  He tried to pull Ron off his nipple, but Ron simply stopped and pushed Lee's hands over his shoulders.  "Don't move them."

Lee nodded and Ron continued his exploration of Lee's body, kissing and tasting Lee's flesh.  He kissed around Lee's cock, not touching it at all, and in the moonlight he could see it twitching with need.  He found that Lee was particularly ticklish around the inner thigh and definitely his toes.  After torturing Lee's toes with some lengthy touches of his tongue Ron moved back to Lee's legs.  He inhaled deeply below Lee's bollocks letting the tip of his nose push against them.

"Merlin, Ron.  Stop teasing me," Lee begged.

Ron must have decided to take mercy on Lee, and he took Lee in his mouth.  Holding up Lee's shaft, Ron licked up and down the front of it, languidly licked at the tip of his cock.

"Bloodymerlinhell," Lee babbled.

Ron again pulled the head of Lee's cock into his mouth, sucking on the tip and squeezing his hand around the base.  He quickly found a steady pace with his tight lips and hand to stroke and suck Lee.  Although Lee did keep his arms above his head, as instructed by Ron, his legs were thrashing around Ron's body.

"No...stop...gonna..."

Ron increased his pace and in a few well squeezed strokes, Lee wrapped his legs around Ron and pushed up - emptying his cock down Ron's throat.

Lee lay half on top of Ron, completely starkers, a point he wasn't sure how it had happened, while Ron lay almost completely clothed except for his opened trousers, the moonlight glistening on his damp spent cock.

"So, we..."

"Yeah, I guess I'll have to have a new mind walker," Ron said. 

Lee couldn‘t see his face, but he wasn‘t sure Ron was as happy about that prospect as his tone would lead him to believe.  "I'm afraid so."  They lay there watching the blinking lights move across the sky for some time. 

“What do you suppose those red and white lights are up there,” Ron asked, a light hitch in his voice, pointing to the sky.

“I believe they’re airplanes,” Lee answered.

“Airplanes?  What they’re made of air?” Ron asked, sceptically.

“No idea.  One of the doctors who specialize in Muggle medicine once told me that,” Lee answered, sliding his leg up against Ron’s.

"I don't normally do this, just saying," Ron said, after a pause.  "I mean shag someone just like that."

"I can't say I've ever done that with someone after only one date," Lee said.

"Date?  So this _was_ a date?"

Lee didn't answer, just listened to waves lapping against the rocks.  Ron pulled him closer.

"I guess we should be getting back, yeah?" Lee finally said after about five more minutes of silence.  He stood up, grateful for the darkness as he hunted for his clothes.

"Oh, let me," Ron said standing up and zipping his trousers.  With a wave of his wand Lee's kit dropped from what appeared to be a sudden opening in the air above him.

"How in the name of Merlin did you do that?" Lee asked astonished, picking up his y-front and pulling them on. 

Ron bent down and picked up Lee's trousers and socks.  "It's a spell Draco taught me.  It vanishes what ever you'd like to hide and deposits it in a sort of bubble outside our space time continuum, or some such damn thing.  Not sure I totally understand to the point Professor Flitwick would like, but as I understand it, it's a bubble in a different dimension."

"You continue to amaze me.  You could be teaching at Hogwarts… and, no, I'm not having you on."  Lee bent down and pulled on his socks, then took his trousers and pulled them on.  "You'll have to tell me about some more of these things Draco taught you."

Ron held his hand in the air for Lee, smiling widely.  "I might be able to remember one or two more."

They walked hand in hand back to the main street until they reached a safe Apparation point, clearly marked for a witch or wizard in need of a point. 

"Before we return," Lee said, stopping.  "I'm afraid I can't see you...like this again.  Until you've left St. Mungo's."

Ron's facial expression fell, and Lee immediately saw the old self conscious Ron return.

"And the next time,” Lee raised his left eye, looking Ron in his sad puppy dog eyes, smiling seductively.  “You'll have to buy me dinner first.  I‘m not a cheap call-bloke."

Ron's smile and blush grew to proportions Lee had not yet witnessed.  "I think that can be arranged."  Before Lee could Apparate them back, Ron pressed his lips to Lee's and pulled him in tightly.

**Crack**

 

~ ~ * ~ ~

 

An owl flew into Lee's office and landed with the grace of a wingless Hippogryff, knocking over a stack of files on his desk.  He took the note from it's leg and gave it treat. 

 

            _Messr. Jordan,_

_I wonder if you would do me the great_  
            honor of accompanying me for dinner on  
            the sixteenth of this month.  If you are so  
            inclined I shall pick you up promptly at  
            half past seven, outside your office's street  
            entrance. 

_Looking forward to your response._

_Best regards,  
            Ronald B. Weasley_

 

 

Lee took the note and at the bottom quilled his response and attached it to the birds leg.  It immediately flew away - or at least it tried to as it flew into the wall.  The sad, tiny creature stood shook itself and flew out the door.

 

 

~ ~ * ~ ~

 

Lee checked himself in his mirror before deciding on a different shirt.  He hadn't been this nervous for a date in years, possibly the first time Bill Weasley had asked him out proper.  He decided on a maroon shirt, a true Gryffindor.  With a final look and a hand through his braided locks, he grabbed his wand and stepped into the fireplace.

"The Leakey Cauldron."

He came through the hearth at the Leakey standing up and used his wand to vanquish any remaining ash, while he walked to the back of the pub.  Using the appropriate taps, the walls moved and he entered Diagon Alley.  Of course he could have simply Apparated or even flooed directly to the Weezes, but he still found the pub to be as enchanting as the first day he walked through it to go to Diagon Alley.

He slowly made his way through Diagon Alley.  His stomach was doing odd things, and he feared that the last bit of stew he’d eaten for lunch might come back up.

As he stepped into Weezes he was knocked backwards by a group of over zealous youngsters all desperately trying to pay for their goods before their parents caught up with them.  But he persisted through the sea of children, and a few older witches and wizards; however the little ones did out number the adults by about twenty to one.  He didn't even remember Weezes being this large.

"Jordan!" Fred yelled, over the group of boisterous boys at the counter.  He held up the strap, allowing his mate to come round to the back of the store, shaking his head at Lee’s appearance.  "What brings you here at this late hour?  And dressed like...that?" Fred said, gesturing at Lee’s new kit.

Lee looked himself over, suddenly wondering if he had overdressed.  "Too much?"

"If it were me," George said from behind Lee.  "I'd drop my kit this instant."

"You drop kit if I take my boots off," Fred replied.  "Tommy needs help behind the counter."

Tommy, who had been trying to help a group of young witches decide what they wanted walked behind the counter grumbling incoherently.

"What?  He's working here now?" Lee asked, surprised.  “I didn’t know they lifted the ban on vampires in Diagon Alley.”

"Lost a bet, come to the back where it's quieter," George said, steering Lee to their private laboratory.

"Well, tonight's the big date is it?" Fred asked, a wicked smile on his face.

"Did I over dress?" Lee asked again, now very concerned he may have misunderstood the invitation.

"Not at all, you look quite striking.  Now as this is our _little_ brother I feel it is my duty to tell you to keep it in your cloak," George said, pointing menacingly at Lee. 

Lee and Fred stared at George with open mouths. 

"He's very vulnerable now, and we don't need you to come along and bollocks him up.  And anyway, having our best mate shagging our ickle brother would be far too strange," George added.

"Let me try to recall...yes it was.  The two of you tried to fix us up once before, and I believe it was through a shag shop."

George shrugged.  "How were we supposed to know you'd be late?"

"I wasn't late.  You had him go to the wrong one!" Lee snapped.

Fred put his hand on Lee's shoulder.  "I'm afraid I have to back George on this one.  It's not our fault Draco was waiting at _that_ hole."

"I got bloody _dragon warts_ from that bloke I got stuck with!" Lee barked, giving the twins his best impression of Snape.

"We know," Fred said, holding onto George as the two laughed hysterically.

"Real ruddy funny.  You try telling Dumbledore and most of the order why you need an extremely addictive potion to clear up those sodding things!" Lee all but fumed.

"Remember Fred, we couldn't tell which was his nose or a wart," George continued.  Both twins were now laughing so hard and loud, Lee left them to it and climbed the steps to the upstairs broom cupboard, where he knocked twice.

Ron opened the door and Lee was speechless.  He stood in a foyer wearing black, well fitting trousers, black boots with silver stitching, and the deepest blue silk shirt Lee had ever seen.

"Excellent, you're right on time.  Sorry again for having you meet me here, lost my place and all."

N-not at all," Lee said shakily.  "I remember this being a broom cupboard," he said looking into the entrance.  The wall, a few inches from Ron's back was a rich brown colour bearing two framed scenes from a Quidditch match.  A small stand made of iron snakes held up a potted plant. 

Ron looked back inside, and shrugged.  "Yeah, but Harry, Remus and Sirius helped me fix it up a bit.  Do you like my bookcase?" he asked pointing to the wall behind him.

"Looks like a wall," Lee said.

"Oh, come in, I'll give you the Knut tour," Ron said, stepping aside to allow Lee to enter.

Lee stepped through the door and into the tiny flat, although it was a far sight from the three-by-three cupboard he had once shagged a bloke in on one of the twin's blind night parties.

"This is the living room, the kitchen of course," Ron said pointing to a counter in the corner with a stove and two chairs.  The other corner was taken up by a large silver and green patterned tapestry, which concealed Ron's bed.  The wall behind them housed the loo; very small with a shower stall and toilet.  "Harry suggested putting the bookcase there, he gave it to me as a housewarming gift, to hide give the appearance of a larger flat.  Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

"It looks brilliant.  And I’m not just saying.  You've a nice place," Lee admired looking around.

Ron blushed slightly, and looked around for his cloak.  Lee moved around the space looking at all the different items in Ron's flat.  The place was tidy, but for the ‘bedroom.’  There were clothes scattered all over the bed, wardrobe, chair and floor.  It definitely looked like a band of Cornish pixies had had a time of it in there.

"Ready when you...oh yeah, didn't mean for you to see that," Ron said, sheepishly.

Lee smiled at him.  "No worries, you should see my room.  I'm ready when ever you are."

They left the flat and walked out the door on the second landing.  "Fred n’ George have been taking the mickey out on me all day, I'd just assume not see them right now."

"I got it too when I walked in," Lee confessed, taking the damp steps slowly.

Ron groaned.  "Sorry about that.  I don't know what it was, but when I got out they offered me a flat - course I have to pay rent - but at least I didn't have to go to mum and dad's."

"I hear you and Harry are still mates, I'm very glad to hear it," Lee said, turning to look at Ron properly.

"Thanks, yeah he and Remus have been really great,” Ron replied, as they continued on down the stairs.  “Sirius...he's still narked off at me, but he did help me move in here, I guess I can't expect too much more from him just now.  Harry just...I don't know," Ron said, sounding a little misty.  "He's the best mate anyone could have."

They reached the bottom of the stairs and walked up the littered alley.  "Well then, where are we off to?" Lee asked.

 

 

~ ~ fin ~ ~  



End file.
